


What If...A Coda to S1E18 - "Loa Aloha"

by prpldragon50



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humorous Ending, M/M, Sex, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prpldragon50/pseuds/prpldragon50
Summary: What if Danny had gone to Steve for comfort after his brother left rather than Rachel?  What if their feelings were already that strong?&&Danny goes to Steve for comfort after his brother evades the FBI and things get a little interesting.*****UPDATE:  Due to demand(humbling as it is), this is to become a multi-chapter saga.  Please bear with, though, as this is being posted as written and RL gets in the way.  Along with having the rough job of going back over the first seasons of the show to keep with most of the major milestones in the show.  Some things one just can't overlook.  Thanks to all who have read this.  Special thanks to all who have commented and sent kudos!Asking for patience!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the world of McDanno. Not sure if it works but I had to get this out. Can't get anything else done. The muse on this one kept jumping up and down on my back until I got this one written and posted. Just wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you like it. If so, let me know and there maybe more but this is intended as a one shot. ***no longer. will be multi chapter. see summary...

What If…A coda to S1E18 – Loa Aloha

            Danny drives down the highway, second-guessing himself and the decision he just made.  He’s a cop, for Christ’s sake, and he just let his criminal brother get on a plane and fly away.  The last thing he did was point a gun at his brother and threaten to shoot him.  How is he going to live with it?  No real goodbye.  No hug.  Just Matty getting on a plane to God knows where with a suitcase full of money.  He didn’t say it was, but he didn’t deny it.  He needs to talk to someone.  Someone who will understand the ache in his heart; who knows just how much his brother means to him.  Someone who can give him the comfort he needs right now.  Stepping on the gas pedal, he heads over to the one house he knows has someone in it who can give him what he needs. 

            Pulling up, he parks and walks up to the door.  Knocking, he waits, shoulders drooping, head hanging and hands in pockets.  He looks up when the door opens, looking into the eyes he needs to see at this moment. 

            “Danny?  What are you doing here?  Where’s Matty?”  Steve looks around and then back at Danny. 

            “He’s gone.”  Danny takes a deep breath.  “Matty’s gone.”  He looks up at his best friend. 

            Steve can see that his friend is hurting and he ushers Danny into the house and onto the couch.  Sitting down on his left, Steve waits until he’s ready to start talking. 

            “When I got there, he was just boarding the plane.  I yelled at him and he ignored me.  I was on the other side of a fence, so I couldn’t just grab him and drag him away, so I yelled at him and pulled my gun.  Steve, I held my brother at gunpoint.  I don’t know how it got to that point.  I went there to try and reason with him and I was ready to shoot him to keep him here.  I was ready to shoot him to put him in jail.  What the hell is wrong with me?”  He puts his head in his hands. 

            Steve, wanting to caress his friends face, pulls back for moment at that thought.  _What the hell?  Where is that coming from?_ He leans back, placing his arm over the back of the couch to keep from following his desire.  “There is nothing wrong with you, Danny.  You were doing what you thought was best for Matty.  You’re his big brother.  You’re just looking out for him.  That’s what big brothers do.  Just like when you were kids.” 

            Danny looks back at Steve.    The concern on his face creates a warm and fuzzy feeling deep in Danny’s soul.  Even though they’ve not known each other that long, their understanding of one another and ability to work so cleanly together has helped Danny to survive on this rock.  Steve is as important to him as Matty and the thought of losing both of them put a panic in his heart.  “Was I?  Was I really doing what I thought was best or was I just trying to be the best kid?  Trying to be the good boy my parents know and love and proving that Matty is the screw-up.  Is that why I let him go?  So I can prove that he’s the bad one and I’m the good boy…the one my parents love most?”  He takes in a sharp breath. 

            Steve now reaches out to his friend, the panic in his eyes cutting into Steve’s heart.  “What are you talking about?”  He places his hand on Danny’s shoulder, hesitant to do what he really wants to and caress his cheek.  “Come on.  What I heard the other night, you love your brother and, in your own crazy way, were only looking out for him.  As much as you think you want to prove how good you are, the last thing you would do is put Matt in harm’s way to prove that point.  You wanted to protect him and keep him safe.  It’s just your idea of safe and his are worlds apart.”  Steve squeezes his shoulder. 

            “I don’t know.  I told him I would be with him through it all.  We would get the best lawyers…the best of everything.  I would be there with him.  He said he couldn’t go to jail.  He said he wasn’t strong.  He said…” he pauses, the words stuck in his throat, “he said he wasn’t me.  He’s not as strong as me and he would never survive.”  A sob escapes him.  “Fuck, Steve, I’m not strong.  I always bullied him and teased him when we were kids.  I felt I had to to be able to stand up to him.  He is strong enough.  He put up with me all these years.”  He sits back on the couch, his head resting on Steve’s arm, which is again on the back of it. 

            Steve, knowing Danny, just lets him talk.  He knows he needs to get this out.  His heart is breaking with the pain Danny’s going through right now and he feels useless, but the best thing he can do is be here for him.  Listen to him and comfort him.  He glances at Danny, feeling the weight of his head on his arm.  He wants to put his arm around him and pull him close but he resists the urge, not sure how Danny would take it.  Watching his face, Steve again wants to reach out and touch it; wipe away any tears that may fall.  Ever since this man crashed into his life during his father’s murder investigation, he’s felt something different toward him.  They came together so easily as if they’d known each other all their lives.  Within weeks, he was trusting Danny with his life as much as he’d trusted any of the men he served with.  He knew this was a man he wanted to get to know better right after he’d planted that right hook on him on that first case, looking for Hesse. 

            “He came to that crappy motel I was in every night and sat with me while I fell apart.  I was weak and he was there for me.  He held me up.  I just wanted to do the same for him.  Even if it meant staying in New York until this whole things was done.”  He turns his head and looks at Steve.  The look on his face confuses Danny.  He swears for a moment he sees fear.  Not the ‘I’m gonna die’ kind of fear but the ‘you’re gonna leave me’ kind.  His heart skips a beat at that thought and then he buries that back down knowing it’s crazy.  “I told him as much.  He could make it.  He could survive.  I would be there for him.  But I knew.  I knew at that point that he wasn’t gonna go back.  I could be there for him but I couldn’t be in there with him.  I would still be out, free, while he’s locked up.  That’s not enough for him.  I swear, Steve, if I could’ve gone in with him, I would’ve just to keep him around.  But I can’t.  I can’t leave Grace.”  _I can’t leave you,_ flashes across his mind.  He shakes his head, trying to get that thought out of it and he looks at Steve again.  _is he thinking the same thing?  No, he can’t be.  I mean, he’s a Navy SEAL, right?  He can’t possibly feel the same way._

                “He admitted to laundering the money.  He all but admitted he took all that money.  Dammit, he even had a Halliburton case in his hand that I am sure was full of money.  He is running and all I wanted to do was take my baby brother to jail.  What kind of brother does that make me?”  He takes a deep breath, holding it for a moment.  

                “One who loves him.”  Steve says quietly. 

                Danny looks at him and the tears start.  “Oh, I do.  God I do, Steve.  And I’m never gonna see him again.  He’s on the run from the FBI and I’m a cop.  Even if he does contact me, I’d have to turn him in.”  The sobs become louder and harder. 

                Steve can’t stop himself now.  He pulls Danny in close, trying to comfort him the best that he can.  His soul is ripping apart at the thought of what this man is going through and impressions be damned, he’s gonna be here for him.  No matter what he needs. 

                “The last thing he said to me was that I either had to shoot him or let him go.”  Danny gets out between sobs.  “I could never shoot my brother, Steve.  Any more than I could shoot you.”  He buries his face in Steve’s shoulder, letting all his feelings out.  Feeling Steve’s arms around him, he feels safe.  Safe to let it all out.  He grabs onto Steve, curling his fingers into Steve’s t-shirt, feeling like he’s holding on for dear life.  The thought of never seeing his brother again is killing him and he needs to be held…to feel someone who cares about him and understands his grief.  He had originally thought about going to Rachel, but the draw to come here was overwhelming so he’d turned the car around.  He’s not sure why but he feels more comfortable spilling all this to Steve than anyone else on this godforsaken island. 

                Steve holds him close, letting him get all his grief out.  He understands the pain Danny’s feeling and he wants to be here for him.  He didn’t realize just how much he wants to be here for him until he’d opened the door and saw the pain on Danny’s face as he stood out on the front lanai.  He felt guilty, but he was glad Danny had come to him.  Holding him like this, he never wants to let him go.  Oh, he’d flirted with other guys in the past.  Seriously, a ship full of horny guys out for months on end.  The only women in sight, fellow officers or subordinates and that was just asking for trouble.  So, he’d had some dalliances with a few other guys, but never anything serious.  Then he’d met Catherine and just knowing she was waiting for him was enough.  But now with Danny in his life, his feelings for him had remained buried until now.  It didn’t matter to him, male or female, but more importantly the person.  His feelings run deep for Danny; deeper than they ever have for Cath but he never thought he could act on them.  It was immediate.  The moment he saw him in the garage, holding his gun on him, he felt drawn to Danny.  Then, being able to form this task force and hijack Danny onto this team, well, he couldn’t pass that chance up.  He wanted to get to know this man better and now that he does, well, he’d do anything for him.  Even if he never returns the feelings, Steve will always be here for him. 

                Shifting, he pulls Danny closer, holding him tight as the sobs wrack his body.  As the minutes pass, he can feel the tension leave his body and he relaxes into Steve’s embrace.  Letting go of his t-shirt, he feels Danny’s arms wrap around his waist, holding him close.  _I have wanted to feel him hold me like this for months now.  I know many won’t understand, but this feels so right.  I’m drawn to his spirit; his soul; his love of life; and his love of family.  I want to be part of that love.  More so than I am as ‘Uncle Steve’.  I want to be an important part of Gracie’s life…and Danny’s.  And if he doesn’t feel the same?  Doesn’t matter.  It changes nothing.  My feelings will remain buried but they will always be there._ He feels Danny shift and he looks down.  The blue eyes mesmerize him and he loses himself in them. 

                Danny, having cried himself out, relaxes in Steve’s arms and imagines being able to sit like this every night.  Now, he’d never been with another man but that doesn’t mean he hadn’t imagined it.  But then he’d been hit by Rachel and he’d fallen for her.  When she’d told him she was seeing someone else and wanted a divorce, it had crushed him.  He’d never felt so betrayed.  He’d come to this island for one reason only…his little eight year old girl.  He’d do anything for her and a relationship was the last thing on his mind.  He hadn’t even dated since moving here.  He’d been embarrassed, that after meeting this crazy Neanderthal, he’d imagined what it would feel like to be held just like this.  He thought he was going crazy, wanting to be held by this man, but the feeling didn’t fade.  The more he worked with him, the more he respected him, though he’d never admit that aloud.  _And then all times this animal loves to strip his shirt off, well the first time he did it sitting out back, drinking beer, working their first case together, Danny had been a bit uncomfortable how attracted he’d been to Steve’s body.  The muscular chest, those big biceps, the eight-pack and the trail of hair that disappeared into the waist of his cargos…well, it started to drive him crazy every time this schmuck shunned his shirt._ And he never seemed to waste an opportunity to do just that.  There was the time on the Missouri; the time he and Kono went diving for the armored truck; changing his shirt when Mary had come to visit, though that had been Danny’s suggestion.  _What the hell am I thinking?  There’s no way he feels the same way.  He’s a big, macho, ninja Navy SEAL.  He’s in the military and we all know how they feel about same sex relationships.  No, he can’t feel this way about me, but his arms sure feel good._

                Then Danny looked up, just as Steve looked down at him, and he found himself hypnotized by those blue-green eyes. 

                Before either of them knew what happening, Steve felt Danny’s lips on his.  A soft, gentle kiss and he suddenly wanted more.  _He feels the same?_ Steve moved his mouth against Danny’s and felt the pressure returned.  Not wanting to scare him, Steve demanded no more, but shit, it felt so good.  He felt his spirit and soul melding with Danny’s and he knew this was right. 

                After a few minutes pass, Steve pulls from the kiss looks directly at Danny.  His eyes were still closed, complete contentment showing on his face.  Steve now does what he’s been wanting to do all night and he places his hand on the side of Danny’s head, caressing his face with his thumb, wiping away any remaining tears.  Not wanting to break the spell, he says nothing as he sees those blue eyes open and smile cross Danny’s face. 

                Danny smiles up at Steve, the pain of Matty leaving being pushed down as the knowledge that Steve has the same feeling s and desires fills him up.  He moves into the large, warm hand on the side of his head, wanting more.  Maybe it’s the grief, maybe not, but he doesn’t want to lose this chance and he slides his hand down from Steve’s back to the top of his thigh.  He doesn’t think of this as a ‘gay experience’ but as being with someone he has deep feelings for.  His movements feel natural as he rubs the hard, muscular thigh and his thoughts turn to having those thighs wrapped around him. 

                Without preface, Steve leans in for another kiss, this one being a bit more demanding.  He pushes Danny back on the couch, shifting so he’s on top, his mouth opening slightly, sucking Danny’s top lip between his, feeling Danny sucking on his bottom.  He groans and pushes Danny further into the couch, his hand moving down the solid torso, over his hip and pulling his leg up as he straddles the left leg.  He licks at the lip between his, grinding his hips against Danny’s thigh, his erection full and hard.  He can feel the same from Danny and he wants more.  Feeling Danny’s mouth open, he thrusts his tongue deep, wanting to taste him; savor him for as long as he can.  Fumbling against the back of the couch, he tries to get his right hand up to grasp the back of Danny’s head to pull him close and not break the kiss.  He feels the passion from Danny as he deepens the kiss, his right hand on the back of Steve’s head, his left grabbing his ass and using all his strength to hold it tight against his thigh. 

                Passion igniting, they grope, kiss, fumble and dry hump each other for close to an hour.  Finally, getting frustrated with the enclosed space, Steve decides they need more room.  Breaking the kiss but his lips still touching Danny’s, he says, “Space.  Need more.”

                “What?”  Danny whispers back, breathing heavy. 

                “Need more space.”  He moves to his knees, being careful not to grind it into Danny’s crotch, he smiles, moves off the couch, pulling Danny to a standing position.  Not able to resist, Danny reaches up and pulls him into another kiss, sliding his hands under Steve’s shirt, pulling it up.  Reluctantly, he breaks from the kiss to pull the shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor and he admires this man’s upper body. 

                “Fuck, you are so beautiful.”  He whispers as he kisses one, then the other, nipple.  Steve gasps as he feels first lips, then tongue, then teeth on his sensitive nipples. 

                Steve pulls Danny’s head back up, looking into his eyes, “I wanna explore every inch of you.  I mean EVERY inch.”  He grins, the desire in his eyes not being hidden anymore. 

                Danny’s heart skips and he feels his cock twitch at the thought of that.  He grabs Steve’s hand and drags him to the stairs.  Slipping off his shoes, he makes Steve do the same before climbing the stairs.  Steve waits until their arms are completely stretched out, and then follows, his eyes on the ass moving up the stairs before him. 

                Once in the bedroom, Steve lets go, moves to Danny and begins to undress him.  He slips off the tie, throwing it at the headboard, having plans for it later.  He all but rips open the dress shirt, running his hands over the blond, hairy chest, growling as he does so.  Sliding it off, he lets it drop to the floor and his hands move to the belt.  Now shaking as he unbuckles it, he unbuttons, then unzips the dress pants and lets them slide down.  Crouching, he pulls them off as Danny steps out, one then the other leg and throws them tohe other side of the room.  Looking up, his face even with Danny’s crotch, he licks his lips and reaches up to the waist of Danny’s boxers.

                “Steve, wait.”  He feels shaking hands on his.  “I’ve, well, I’ve never…” he can’t finish the sentence. 

                Steve stands, placing his hands on each side of Danny’s head.  “Shhh, don’t worry.  I got your back.”  He smiles at the pun.  “I’ll always have your back, Danno.”  He pulls Danny to him, kissing him hard as his hands move down and slide the boxers down.

                “I know you do, Steven.  I know you do.”  He whispers into Steve’s mouth as his hands move to the waist of the cargos, an urgency now overtaking him to have this man completely naked in front of him so he can admire the entire package. 

**********************************************************

                Steve wakes with a feeling of bliss and joy that he hasn’t felt since he was a young boy.  In the morning light, he looks down at the blond head resting on this chest and knows this is the way things are meant to be.  He never thought he would fall for a guy, but this is Danny.  Danny, who means more to him than his own life.  Danny, who grounded him after the murder of his father and subsequent search for his killer.  Danny, who gave him a family to love.  Danny, who is the heart of Five-0 and without him, the team would wither and die.  Danny, who apparently feels the same and that fills Steve with a joy he’s never known.  He lightly kisses the top of this blond head, not wanting to disturb him and relaxes back into the pillow.  He has no urge to go out for his morning swim.  He doesn’t want to leave the warmth and bliss, yes bliss, of waking up with Danny’s arm possessively around his waist.  Closing his eyes, he remembers the previous night and how he’d gently, and with love, shown Danny what sex with a man is like…the fulfillment one can feel from sex with someone just as strong and willful as himself. 

                Frowning as he hears a noise from downstairs, the tenseness in his body wakes Danny and, rubbing his eyes, he mumbles at Steve.  Shushing him, Steve reaches over into the bedside table, ready to get the gun he keeps there when he hears the front door close and he gasps.  He’d forgotten that Catherine was coming over for breakfast and his heart starts beating hard and fast. 

                “Steve?  What are Danny’s shoes doing down here?”

The End. 

 

Or is it?  You tell me…


	2. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few thoughts after their first night together....

Chapter Two:  What Now?

                Steve looks down at Danny, whose still rubbing  the sleep from his eyes.  “Shit, I forgot Cath and I had made plans for breakfast this morning.  She has leave for the day.”

                Danny sits up, the sheet falling away and he looks around the room.  “What do you mean?”

                “She’s downstairs, Danny.  What the hell are we gonna do?”  He gets out of bed, walking over to the door.  Opening it, he can see her at the bottom of the stairs.  “Hey, Cath.  I was just getting in the shower.  I’ll be down in ten.”  He hollers down to her.

                She looks up, smiling at him and waves.  “Okay, I’ll go get breakfast going.  Hey, not sure if you heard me, but why are Danny’s shoes down here?”  She holds up the loafers. 

                “Oh, um, rough day yesterday with his brother and he came over here half crocked and then proceeded to get trashed.  I put him in the guest room to sleep it off.”  He lies, not ready to share this relationship with anyone else yet. 

                “Oh.  Okay.  I’ll make enough for him, too.”  She puts the shoes back down and goes into the kitchen. 

                Steve sighs, closing the door and turning to the bed. 

                Danny’s glaring at him feeling no more than a one-night stand.  “What was that, Steven?”  He demands. 

                Steve frowns, not understanding why his new lover is mad.  “What’s what?”  He moves back over to the bed, sitting down next to him. 

                “I drank myself into oblivion and you put me up for the night?”

                Steve relaxes.  “Oh, come on Danny.  I’m not gonna yell down the stairs, ‘Oh, he came over upset and we wound up in bed together.  He’s really the one I love, so see ya!’”  He lays his hand on Danny’s thigh. 

                “Love?”

                Steve climbs up on the bed, kneeling next to him.  “I thought you’d figured that out last night.”  He leans over, planting a hard kiss on Danny’s lips. 

                Automatically, Danny’s hands find their way into Steve’s hair, pulling him close and deepening the kiss. 

                “Hang on,” Steve whispers in Danny’s mouth.  “Save those thoughts for later.”  He pulls back, a Cheshire grin on his face.  “I need to be downstairs in eight and you need to get in the guest room.”  He backs off the bed and starts gathering up Danny’s clothing. 

                “Why can’t I stay in here?”

                “Cause she’s making food for both of us and the guest room needs to look slept in.  While I’m taking a shower, quietly go into the room, mess up the bed and then throw on your clothes.”  He hands the pile to Danny.  He sees Danny turn to undo his tie from the headboard slats.   “No, leave that where it is.  We’ll be using that again later.”  He growls. 

                Danny looks at Steve and melts.  He thinks about all that they had done the night before and sighs in contentment.  He knew Steve was okay with what they had done, but Danny just wasn’t ready.  He’d been more than willing to use his hands, mouth, tongue and lips to satisfy this man, but he wasn’t ready to ‘be the catcher’.  Steve had been more than understanding and then asked if Danny he had any issue with being the pitcher.  Once he’d explained what he meant, baseball terms took on a whole different meaning and he knows he’ll never be able to look at a game the same again.  He said he had no issue as he thought it can’t be much different than a woman in that respect as his cock was slipping in something warm, wet and tight.  Boy, had he ever been wrong and he’d almost cum with the first thrust.  Steve took control and he’d lasted much longer and found it more enjoyable than sex with a woman, though he’s sure it was because it was with Steve. 

                Looking at this man now, he feels himself growing and wanting to join him in the shower, slipping inside him as the hot water washes over both of them.  But with Catherine downstairs, it wasn’t possible. 

                “Later, buddy, later.”  Steve chuckles, seeing Danny’s erection.   “I promise.”  He can’t resist and slips his hand around the firm, thick cock, getting a loud groan from the blond. 

                “If you don’t remove your hand right now, breakfast is gonna be delayed.”  He whispers. 

                Steve gives it one more squeeze and removes his hand.  “Go…QUIETLY.  I’ll meet you downstairs.  Once I’m out you can use the guest bath, if you want.”  He looks at Danny, the glint in his eye intimating he’ll need another later anyway. 

                Danny gets off the bed and goes to the door.  “I’ll see you in a few, you animal.” 

                Steve’s heart jumps at that word, it taking on a completely different meaning between the two of them now.  He watches as Danny closes the door behind him and the room feels empty like never before. 

                He walks into the bathroom, turning on the shower and when hot, slips in.  Not even thinking, he’s done in three minutes and is standing in front of the mirror.  Looking at his foggy reflection, he smiles back on the night before.   He regrets nothing.  The fact that Danny feels the same thrills him.  He’d been so afraid when he’d taken him in his arms, comforting him, that somehow Danny would reject him; get up and walk away.  When he’d held on for dear life, Steve had realized it didn’t matter what Danny felt, Steve had finally admitted his feelings and that he would always feel this way.  Now, the fact that Danny felt the same way was more than he ever imagined…or deserved.  They’ve known each other less than a year but the feelings are intense.  It doesn’t matter to him that Danny is a guy.  He’s Danny.  That’s it.  A person that he wants to get to know intimately; and more than just the physical side.  He wants to know everything about this Jersey native and exactly what makes him tick.  The ease in which they fell into their friendship shocked Steve.  He’d never been so at ease with someone so quickly, not even Freddie.  This blond tornado had blown into his life and taken it over.  He’d found himself wanting to please this man; to make him proud of him and so he’d changed.  He’d begun to listen to what Danny said about police procedure; about taking others feelings into account; but still ignores him about driving.  He smiles thinking about how he loves to annoy the Jersey man by driving his car.  He’s pretty sure that deep down, Danny loves being chauffeured around all day and only complains cause it’s his car…and he’s Steve. 

                Finishing up, he throws on shorts and a t-shirt and does a quick scan of the room.  Pulling up the sheets and cover, he tries to hide the fact that someone else had been in the bed with him.  _Are you ashamed of me?_   He hears Danny’s voice in his head.  Shaking it, he sits down on the end.  _No, not at all.  I just don’t know how Catherine will take this.  I mean, we’ve been together for so long.  I love her, too, but not the kind where I wanna spend the rest of my life with her.  She will always have a place in my heart but you’re the one I want.  I just don’t know if I’m ready to tell anyone about us.  I’d like to see where this goes and how we can handle it with work and all before we start telling everyone.  Hell, they already look at us as if we’re a couple anyway.  But let’s give it some time before we make it public._ He holds the conversation in his head, wishing Danny was sitting next to him so he could explain it all to him. 

                Hoping that Danny will understand and keep quiet until he can talk to him about it, he head down stairs. 

                He walks into the kitchen, seeing her at the counter next to the sink, cutting up some pineapple.  Not sure why, but his stomach does a few flips as he tries to figure out what to tell her.  Before he can figure it out, she turns, seeing him and smiles.  Placing the plate on the table, she approaches him.

                “Morning, sailor.”  She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I will try to stay true to the show but there are many things that just won't be happening after this relationship starts. Yet, there will be many things that just HAVE to happen, no matter what so please, stick with it and all will be explained. Remember this is very early in the show and luckily, many scenes have just written themselves between the boys.   
> This is a short chapter as the muse and I have both been sick. Please stay tuned. There will be more!


	3. What Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny sit down for a serious talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind when this episode occurred. The "Don't tell, Don't ask" policy had not yet been repealed and if found out, those in a same sex relationship could be 'discharged without honor' or simply dishonorably discharged (there is a difference, apparently). Obviously, Danny would not want to be the reason Steve's military career ends nor would Steve want to be the reason Danny loses joint custody of Grace.  
> Don't worry, the time will come that all will know.  
> Now, Steve just needs to get free without making waves with Catherine...

Chapter Three:  What next?

                Danny walks into the guest room and looks around.  He’s never been in this room before.  In fact, he never even knew it was here.  Placing his clothing on the perfectly made bed, he notices there is nothing of Steve in this room.  This must’ve been changed after Steve left all those years ago.  He knows Mary’s room is still as she left it.  He hears the shower start and he sits down, thinking about what’s going on in there.  It takes every fiber of his being to keep from joining Steve.  But he understands Steve’s caution.  Last night had happened so quickly, they’d not thought about anything but the moment.  Now, as clichéd as it is, in the morning light, he starts to realize just how many this relationship will affect and how it can change their lives.  Sure, these types of relationships are widely accepted and he’s not worried about that.  They both can handle any issues that arise from that.  No, it’s the situations and the people who are closest to them that can cause some real problems. 

                He hears the shower turn off and he grabs a towel.  Moving quickly down the hall, he enters the guest bathroom still completely naked.  He didn’t see the point in putting on any clothing.  Turning on the water, he waits while it gets hot, thinking about how this relationship is going to change everything he knows and believes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Kissing her back, he pulls back from the kiss and looks into her brown eyes.  His heart still skips a beat when he looks at her but deep in his soul, he’s longing to be kissing someone else. 

                “Morning, Cath.”  He says warmly. 

                Keeping her arms around him, she smiles at him.  “Did you sleep well?”

                He can’t help the grin that escapes his lips, “Uh, yeah, I did.  You?” 

                “I couldn’t wait to see you this morning.  Looking forward to spending the entire day together.  I don’t have to be back until seven.”  She moves closer, pulling him in for another kiss.

                “Hey,” he pulls back, “we have company.  I’m sure he’s not feeling too well this morning and he’ll find some reason to complain about watching us.”  He smiles, kissing her quickly on her nose and moving away.  “Whatcha got cooking for breakfast?”  He changes the subject. 

                “Nothing special.  Eggs, bacon, toast, pineapple and some fresh mango juice.”  She reaches for the carafe of juice.  “I know it’s one of your favorites.”

                “Mmmm, yeah, it is.  You treat me so well.”  He backs up a bit to the door, listening for footsteps. 

                “So, what happened with Danny and his brother?”  She inquires.

                Steve looks at her, not sure what to say.  “Matt’s got himself into a bit of a bind.  Danny reached out to help him and he turned away.  You know Danny’s close with his whole family and it broke his heart when his baby brother turned away his help and took off, not letting him know where he’s going.”  He settles on a version of the truth. 

                “Oh.  Poor Danny.  I can understand him going overboard.  I’m glad you were here for him and kept him safe.”  She turns and smiles at him as he fills a mug with coffee. 

                “I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.  You can tell him when he comes down.”  He takes a sip, grimacing at drinking it black. 

                “Why do you do that, Steve?”

                “Do what?”

                “Drink it black whenever I’m around.  I know you like it with butter or milk.  Why do you insist on doing this?”  She takes the mug from his hand, opens the fridge, pulls out the butter and proceeds to put a tablespoon full in the cup.  “There, that’s better.”  She hands it back to him. 

                He grins, realizing just how well she knows him and is now gonna have to start all over again.  “I dunno, Cath.”

                “I do,” she says as she moves back to the sink to finish up the fresh pineapple she brought over.   “Cause you know I’ll do what I just did for you.”  She throws a fresh cut piece at him. 

                Reflexes ever active, he catches it with no problem, popping it in his mouth. 

                “You never miss.”  She comments, placing the rest on the plate on the island. 

                He grins, feeling comfortable with her.  A sadness hits him, realizing he’ll be losing this comfort with her.  Someone who knows about his past; about what he’s done during his service.  There’s so much he can’t tell Danny and he knows how that’s gonna go over.  At least he can tell him what happened to him, just not how it happened.  He’s seen so many of his scars, but there are some he’s gonna ask about in the near future and Steve won’t be able to give him any details on where they came from. 

                “Steve?”  He’s brought back to the kitchen.  “You with me, sailor?”

                He looks up at her and nods.  “Yeah, sorry.  Just thinking about yesterday and this most recent case. 

                She walks over to him, stopping only an inch away.  “Look, why don’t you go out for your swim while I finish breakfast.  You look like you could use it.  It’ll be ready by the time you’re back and shower again.”  She nudges him, “go ahead.”

                He looks down at her, longing to do exactly what she says, but not wanting to leave Danny here with her, alone.  He needs to be careful right now and make sure she doesn’t get vengeful once she finds out. 

                “No, I’m good.  Already showered.  Just have to change to go in to HQ.”  He takes another sip. 

                She moves to the stove, checking the bacon and getting ready to start the eggs.  “What do you mean?  I thought we were gonna have the day together?”

                “Yeah, sorry about that, Cath.  This case is crazy and more leads came up last night.  Need to go in and follow up.”  He takes another drink, HATING lying to her.  But he has no choice right now.  Looking down, he pulls his phone out of his pocket when it starts buzzing.

                “McGarrett?  Oh, yeah.  I was planning on coming in this morning anyway.  Yeah.  Got it.  See ya then.”  He disconnects and pockets it again. 

                “Who was that?”  She pours the eggs in the pan. 

                “Just a call about the case.”

                “Oh.  Well, I won’t say I’m not disappointed.  I was looking forward to having you all to myself.”

                “Well, I do appreciate you making breakfast.  You know that.”  He moves behind her, giving her a hug.  “How about you spend the day at the Hilton?  Just relax.”  He moves to the other side of the kitchen, filling up his mug again. 

                “You know what?  I might just do that.  And you can spend the day thinking about what you are missing out on.”  She winks at him, stirring the eggs. 

                Steve looks up, right into the most beautiful blue eyes he’s ever seen.  They are quite angry right now, but he knows he can make them smile.  “Hey, Danno, how ya feeling?”  He asks.

                “Like I was hit by a bull, running full force.”  He smiles and nods at Catherine.  “Morning Catherine.  Smells good.”  He grabs a mug out of the cupboard.  Walking around the island, he pours himself a cup, giving Steve a death stare. 

                Steve shrugs his shoulders and gives him a nudge.  “Hey, don’t forget we need to check in and  follow up on some leads we got late last night.  You gonna be able to handle that?”

                Danny looks from him to Catherine and back to Steve, confusion on his face. 

                “Cath is upset since we were to spend the day together and now I have to work.”

                Catching up, Danny nods.  “Oh, yeah, a couple of cups of coffee and I should be fine.”  He moves back to the fridge, looking for the milk. 

                “Oh, it’s out on the table, Danny.”  Catherine says. 

                He closes the fridge, looking again at Steve and goes out to the table.  Filling the mug, he goes back into the kitchen, watching the two of them together.  He can’t help but notice the ease they have with each other and that green monster smacks him across the face.  

                _Hold up, buddy!  It’s been one night.  You know he feels the same but no reason to get jealous.  Dial it back a bit._

                He takes a deep breath and moves back into the dining room.  Staring out the window, he listens to the two of them, their conversation easy and comfortable.  Turning as he hears the voices come closer, he sees the two of them come in, each hands full of food.  He smiles at them, sitting down and taking a little of the food.  Right now, his stomach is not exactly receptive of food. 

                Danny doesn’t say much while watching their ease.  He plays with the food on his plate, thinking more and more that the previous night was just a one-time thing.  Looking at Steve’s face, he is almost sure that he still loves Catherine and their night together was due to circumstance and emotion.  Mostly his, but still emotion.  He feels like a fool, thinking that Steve would have real feelings for him…at least more than a friend and work partner.  He shakes his head as ‘reality’ sets in. 

                “Hey, Danno, you okay?”  Steve asks, noticing the shake of his head.

                “Yeah.  No, just a headache coming on.”  He mumbles.

                “Well, why don’t you just stay here today?  I’m sure Steve wouldn’t mind.  Do you really need him at HQ?”  Catherine suggests. 

                Steve can’t believe his luck.  “No, I mean, we can handle it.  Sure, you can stay here, Danny.  The guest room is all yours.”  He smiles and Danny melts. 

                “Mmmm, maybe I will.”  He smiles at Catherine.  “Thanks for the suggestion.”

                “I’m sorry about your brother, Danny.  I know you are close with your entire family.  It’s hard when someone turns away.  I hope he changes his mind and comes home.”  She says, sincerity in her voice.

                Danny looks to Steve, wondering just what he said.  _How dare he tell her about Matty.  She’s military, for God’s sake.  And if the feds find out what I and Steve did?  We’re both fucked!_

“I just told her that Matty got in a bind and ran instead of facing the consequences.”  Steve says, seeing the look on Danny’s face. 

                “Uh, yeah, he has always run from any kind of punishment.”  He responds, questions in his eyes.

                “Well, how about I get this cleaned up and then I’ll be off.”  Catherine stands.

                “No, Cath, don’t worry.  I’ll get it.  Remember, you cook, I clean.”  He stands, squeezing her arm. 

                She looks from one to the other.   “Okay!  I’m not gonna argue with that.  Gets me poolside even earlier.”  She smiles, giving Steve a kiss on the cheek. 

                He escorts her to the front door, his hand on her back.  Opening it, she turns to him, putting her arms around his neck.  “I’ll talk to you later.  If you get done early, let me know.”  She kisses him, his arms going around her. 

                “I will.”  He says, pulling away from her. 

               Her right arm slides down his chest, going around his back.  “You better.  You owe me a whole day now!”  She squeezes his ass and is out the door. 

               Steve closes the door and turns to the angriest blue eyes he’s ever seen. 

               “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?”  Danny explodes.

               “What?”

               Danny moves around the table and stands in the doorframe, hands on hips.  “I guess last night meant nothing, huh?” 

Steve moves around him, cleaning off the table.  “What are you talking about?”

               “You…Catherine…the hugging, kissing, touching.  She squeezed your ass!  What am I supposed to think?”  He follows Steve into the kitchen. 

               Placing the dishes in the sink he turns around, ass against the sink, arms crossed over his chest.  “Are you jealous, Danno?” 

               Danny stands across the room from him.  “Uh, no, pfft, wha’…no, I mean, of course not.”  He fumbles over the words. 

               “I think you are.”  He teases. 

               Danny glares at him.  “Okay, fine.  What am I supposed to think?  I come downstairs to find you hugging her.  You seem all at ease with her.  Then while eating, you flirted with her, touched her, and were all but making out with her.  I felt like a third wheel and that last night was just a one-night stand.”

               Steve closes his eyes, grinning.  Looking up, he moves across the room to stand in front of him.  “Let’s clean this up and then we can talk, okay?  I think we need to.”  He places his hand against Danny’s face.  “You are not a one-night stand, okay?” 

               Just feeling Steve’s hand on his face helps to calm him down.  He nods, breathing deep.  Working as one, they clean up the breakfast dishes and, taking his hand, Steve leads him out to the back lanai.  Sitting down on the lounge chairs, he sits across from Danny and looks deep into his eyes. 

               “Now, what is going on in that head of yours, Danno?”  He says gently. 

               Danny stares into those green eyes, wondering how he could ever doubt this man.  “I don’t know, Steve.  When you told Catherine I got drunk and needed to stay here, I started to wonder if you really meant all you said last night.  And what we did.  Then I see the way you were with her this morning and I was almost certain you meant none of it and I felt like a fool.  Why didn’t you tell her?”

Steve takes his hands in his.  “Well, I meant everything I said, and did, last night.  You are not a one-night stand or a flirtation.  I don’t want to share you with anyone…just yet.”  He smiles.  “Listen, we need to talk about what this is gonna mean to us.  I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and there are a lot of things we need to discuss before we go public.  I couldn’t tell her about you until we talk.”

               Danny nods, knowing he’s right.  “You’re right.  We do need to talk.  I’m sorry.  I guess I did get a little jealous.  I don’t wanna share you with anyone either.  Seeing you with her hurt.  But I understand.  No reason making her question anything at this time.” 

               “I didn’t mean to hurt you.  But I’ll be honest.  Seeing her this morning made realize I do still have feelings for her.  You know I’m not the kind of guy who can just drop someone like a hot potato.  I do still love her, Danno.  I always will.  Just like I know you still love Rachel.  She’s Grace’s mother so you will always have a place for her in your heart.  Cath will always be in mine.  But as of last night, she’s not who I want.  She’s not in my soul.  You are.”

               Danny gasps, hearing that from Steve.  That was something he didn’t expect.  This rough and tumble SEAL spilling his guts like this.  His heart fills with those words.  “I feel the same, Steve.”

               Steve chuckles, “Yeah, I blame this on you.  Only you could get me to gush like this.  Don’t make me say it again…at least for another year or so.”

               “Year?”

               “Yeah.  At least.”  He rubs the back of Danny’s hands with his thumbs.  “Look, I know I have to end things with her, but I can’t tell her about you.  I don’t know what she’d do with the information.  She’s gonna be mad, no matter what.  We’ve been together for a long time and she knows me so well.  There are things she knows that no one else ever will.  You understand that?  There are parts of my past that I just can’t tell you.  It kills me that I can’t but that’s the way it is.  You know what I did before and I hope you understand.”

               Danny bites his tongue.  He knows all the ‘classified’ ops Steve was on when he was active and not being able to know about them hurts.  And the fact that she knows all about them just rubs salt in the wound.  But he can’t let Steve know just how much it bothers him. 

               “I do.  I’m not saying I like it, but I understand.  But I don’t understand why you can’t tell her.  I think if you ask, she won’t tell anyone until we’re ready.”

               Steve looks down, not sure how he’s gonna take this.  “She’s an officer, Danny.  I’m a high ranking officer.  We tell her and it could be bad for me.”

               Danny feels his hands tighten their grip.  “But I thought there was the “Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell” regulation?” 

               “Exactly.  Don’t tell.  It’s fine as long as no one knows.  If they were to find out I’m in a same-sex relationship, I could be discharged without honor.  I mean, if it happened I would take whatever they decided.  I would still have you.”

               “But you don’t need to be shouting it from the rooftops, right?”  Danny finishes his thought.  “Oh, Steve, I know how important your military career is to you and I would never want to be the reason it ends.  I didn’t know they could do that.”

               “Yeah, well, that’s why any previous dalliances I may have had were always off the ship.  If we’d been caught, well, we all would’ve been out.   After I moved up the ranks, that all stopped.  Besides never being in one place for very long, I then met Catherine and I didn’t want anyone else.”

               “Maybe we should let this go…”

               Steve stares at him, eyes intense and face questioning.  “What?  Why?”

               “Steve, I don’t wanna do anything to end your career.”

               He places a finger on Danny’s lips.  “No.  Don’t play the martyr.  Not attractive, Daniel.  I’m not giving you up now.  Not after we finally know how we feel about each other.  But along with my Naval career, I think we need to figure out exactly what this is between us and that we can make it work at work.  Hell, they already call us a couple.”  Steve smiles.

               Danny grins back.  _It’s true.  We do bicker like an old married couple._ “You’re right.”  He grasps Steve’s hands tight.  “So, I guess we kinda keep things to ourselves for awhile?”

               “Yeah.  I think Chin and Kono will figure it out, but let’s keep it in the Five-0 family.  I don’t want Rachel using this against you, either.” 

               Danny sits up straight.  He hadn’t really thought of that.  “Oh, god, Steve.  She would.  Anything to get full custody of Grace.”

               “Hey, hey…calm down.  She’s not gonna find out.  Not until you’re ready to tell her.  And Grace.  I’m with you.  When you decide the time is right, I’ll be right there with you.”  He grips Danny’s hands tight.  “Looks like we both have reasons to keep this just between us.  I like that thought.”

               Danny blushes, thinking about keeping Steve all to himself.  “Why, whatever are you thinking, you animal?”

               “Follow me upstairs and I’ll show you.”  He drops Danny’s hands, stands and goes inside. 

               Danny, feeling much more confident in this relationship, follows that fine ass up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unable to delete the following end note about if there will be more. Please ignore until I can correct. There will be plenty more.


	4. What Happens...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on for the boys...even a life-threatening scare that Danny gets himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I do not own anything H50. No copyright infringement intended. I am just inspired by the characters. Trying to stay with the main course of the seasons and episodes.

Chapter Four:  What Happens…

               When they went back in to the office the next day, Danny wasn’t sure what to expect.  He figured Chin and Kono would both know.  That they would be asking all kinds of questions that he wasn’t ready to answer. 

               But when he walked in, it was the usual greetings, ‘coffee’s ready in the break room’ and paperwork is on his desk.  He thought for sure something would be said about him spending the whole day yesterday, with Steve.  He smiles thinking about ALL they had done.  Steve was so understanding, Danny can’t believe he wants him. 

               Now, here it is, weeks later and they still hadn’t told a soul.  In fact, they’d barely had any time to be together.  Between the CIA showing up in Steve’s office, which turned out to be an analyst on leave trying to find the man who killed her fiancé; to Steve almost falling down a cliff and killing himself.  Luckily, he’d only broken an arm but it had terrified Danny the few minutes Steve had been unconscious that he had almost climbed down to be sure Steve was alive. 

               Those few minutes were the worst of Danny’s life.  They had just started this relationship and he’d been convinced, due to a stupid loose rock, that he’d lost Steve.  As the Army Rescue had been lifting him off, he couldn’t help but let Steve know how he felt, giving him an “I ‘heart’ you” with his hands.  He thought Chin was going to make some smart comment, but nothing had been said that their secret had been kept.  Steve had been fine and, once that case had been solved, they’d been able to spend an evening together. 

               It hadn’t lasted long, though, when they’d been notified of a shooting and found it was an FBI safe house.  Danny smiles thinking back on that one.  Steve had been so determined to find and prove who had shot and killed an undercover agent’s wife, shot the UC, all while their young son had been in the house.  It made his heart swell when he saw how Steve had handled the boy, getting him out without seeing his dead mother or injured father. 

               Then there was the case they just closed.  Some photographer had been BBQ’d in his trailer and, not that he’d complained, Danny had spent the morning interviewing beautiful models.  _Hey, just cause I love Steve doesn’t mean I still can’t appreciate a gorgeous woman._ He grins at that thought.  He loves that man, but he still finds himself attracted to beautiful women.  Guess there’s something to the thought Steve gave him:  It’s not the gender of the person; it’s the spirit and soul of the person that he falls in love with.  Danny now understands that and completely believes it. 

               Sitting here in his office, he hears a commotion out in the main area and he gets up to see what’s going on. 

               “What the hell?”  He sees everyone scrambling. 

               “We got a location on WoFat.  He’s holed up in a house in Kahala.  We’re mobilizing.  Was just coming to get you.”  Steve says, grabbing his tach gear. 

               “What are we doing still here?  Let’s go!”  Danny grabs his and they’re out the door.  Danny watches Steve carefully, knowing that he gets a little out of control lately when it comes to Wo Fat. 

               Once the arrive at the site, his pride swells as he listens to Steve give orders and sends everyone out to their positions.  He almost falls over laughing when he sees Steve cuff Jenna to the cruiser.  It’s where she belongs, but he can’t help but feel a little sorry for her.  She’s been tracking Wo Fat longer than Steve and she wants to be there when he’s taken down. 

               Moving behind Steve, he takes his place as they prepare to breech the front door.  Looking across the yard, he sees Steve in position and gives the order to move. 

               As if in slow motion, he sees the team on the door pause and then the entire front foyer explode into a million little pieces.  As soon as he can, he looks over to where Steve is, unable to see him through the smoke.  “Steve?”  He yells out, wanting to move across the yard. 

              “Go! Go! Go!”  He hears that strong, commanding voice and he sighs.  Moving forward, he follows the plan, clearing his section of the house. 

               He hears over the com that is wasn’t Wo Fat, but Sang Min and he takes off, trying to head him off.  Chasing him down the street, he sees a cruiser coming down and hitting Sang Min straight on.  Amazed, Danny sees him get up and keep running. 

              “Get down, Kaye!”  He yells as he sees Sang Min’s gun leveled.  He hears a few shots fired and checks on Jenna.  She waves him off and he continues his foot pursuit of Sang Min. 

               “I got him.  He’s in a house three doors  down from the safe house.”  Danny reports in as he follows inside.  Senses on high alert, he moves through the house and sees the body on the floor in the kitchen.  Moving slowly, he crouches down and feels for a pulse.  Not finding any, he continues through the house, clearing each room.  Coughing, he moves toward the garage, following the sounds.  Coughing again, he feels as though he’s inhaled a room full of dust.  His chest gets tighter with every breath and he starts panting.  Hearing the crash, he moves out the front of the house to try and head him off again. 

               Unable to move quickly, he sees the blurry form of Kono as he makes his way to the gate. 

               “Steve!  Over here!  Something’s wrong with Danny!”  She yells, going to his side. 

               “Danny!”  Steve runs over, followed by Jenna and Chin. 

                “What’s wrong, Danno?  Are you hit?”

               “Can’t breathe.  Feel out of sorts, as if I’ve taken in a lung full of dust.  Head starting to hurt.”  Danny gets out between pants.  He’s not sure what’s going on, but he feels bad.  He looks up into Steve’s eyes and sees concern and fear.  He wants to reach out and give his hand a squeeze but he doesn’t even have the energy to do that. 

               “We got help on the way.  Just tell me what happened.”

               “There’s a body.  No pulse.”  Danny gets out. 

               “Stay with him.”  He looks at Kono and Chin.  Looking back, Danny hears him say, “I’ll be right back, Danno.  Stay with me.”  He nods.  Danny tries to nod back and only gives him a downward movement o f his head.  He feels Steve move away and he concentrates on trying to breathe.  He can feel the sweat running down his face as he hears Kono on her phone calling for EMS and telling them to rush it. 

               Danny, trying to look around suddenly feels as if he can’t get any air.  He starts clawing at his tie, needing to get it off.  He needs to find a way to get air in his lungs. 

               “Steve!  Get out here!  It’s Danny!”  Kono yells again, not sure what to do. 

               Danny hears running feet and sees Steve kneel before him again, reaching out to help him.

               “No, Steve!  Don’t.”  He hears Kaye say again. 

               “What do you think it is?”

               “I don’t know, but he must’ve contracted it from the body inside.  Some kind of chemical bio-weapon, maybe.  Just don’t touch him.”

               Danny almost cries upon hearing those words.  He wants to feel Steve’s touch.  He’s scared.  He needs some comfort as it becomes harder and harder to breathe.  He feels as though he needs to empty his stomach and other bodily functions as he tries to keep from panicking.   He looks up and sees the fear in his lover’s eyes and he wants to reach up and stroke his face; let Steve know he’s gonna be fine but he finds he can’t move his arm.  In fact, he feels himself start shaking and twitching and he can’t stop himself. 

               “Steve, he’s starting to .convulse.”  Danny hears someone say as he hears several sets of footsteps come towards him. 

               He tries to push the mask away, turning his head this way and that.  It makes him feel claustrophobic and that’s the last thing he needs. 

               “Danno, they need to get the mask on.  You need oxygen.  Relax.  I’m here.”  He hears Steve’s voice, so close is startles him.  Just hearing that voice, he feels safe and attempts to relax.  Feeling a little relief, he knows they must’ve put something in the IV’s they started.  He feels himself being lifted off the ground and placed on a waiting stretcher and rolled away. 

               “Don’t worry, Danny, they’re gonna find out what’s going on.  You’re gonna be fine.”  He hears that strong, deep voice reassure him.  Again, he wants to reach out to him, but they have him strapped down.  He squints, seeing everyone in masks and gloves and the fear enters his head again.  He tries to brush the mask off again with no luck. 

               “Steve…” he tries to say.  He needs to tell him to pick Grace up.  He needs to tell him to be sure and tell her Danno loves her.  He needs to tell him how much he loves him, Steve, and is sorry to be leaving his so soon.  But nothing will come out. 

               He hears the doors close and the rig start to move, sirens loud in his ears.  He can feel Steve’s presence in the rig and he sighs…which turns into a long, agonizing cough. 

                “Its okay, Danno.  Relax.  They’re gonna take good care of you.”  Steve tries to comfort him. 

                “He can’t hear you, Commander.”  The paramedic says. “He’s lost consciousness.” 

                “Isn’t that dangerous?”

                “Well, it gives me a chance to do what’s needed.  I need to get an airway in.  Without it, whatever is happening may suffocate him and it’s best when he’s out.”  He moves to Danny’s head as the rig races through traffic. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

                “I think he’s still asleep.”  Danny hears whispered in the most wonderful voice he’s ever heard.

                “You think so?”  He corrects himself.  That is the most wonderful voice he’s ever heard.  He opens his eyes to see Grace standing by the chair.  He looks up and sees Steve standing at the end of the bed. 

                “Hey, monkey!”  He mumbles as she turns around. 

                “Danno!”  She runs over, hugging him as best she can. 

                “Hmmm, that’s the best medicine.”  He says giving her a hug back. 

                She backs away, grabbing the paper off the chair.  “I made this for you!”  She gives him the picture.  “That’s me.  That’s you.”  She points. 

                He holds it up and turns it so Steve can see it.  “That is a masterpiece.  You see that?  That is getting a spot right on the fridge.  I’m gonna have to clean of a spot right in the middle.”  He looks at her and then smiles up at Steve.  Steve smiles at him. 

                “How ya feeling, buddy?”

                “Uh, I don’t know.  I feel like everything hurts.”  He glances around, looking at Grace.  “My head feels likes it gonna explode.  Like the worst hangover I’ve ever had.”

                Grace, standing next to the bed, looks at her father.  “What’s a hangover?”

                Danny looks serious.  “You’ll figure it out.  You’ll learn about it when you’re about, what…35?”He glances at Steve.  “Thirty-five, thirty…uh sixty?”  Danny grins.

                Steve grins back.  “Forty years old.”

                Grace looks from one to the other, confused. 

                Steve looks at Danny, more than concern in his eyes.  “Uh, look, since you’re looking so good, I’m gonna head back to the office, okay.  I can swing by later and pick her up.  She can stay with me until Rachel gets back.”  He winks at Grace. 

                Danny gives him a grateful look.  “How’s that sound?”  He looks at his daughter.  “What do you think?” 

                Grace nods emphatically, loving the idea of staying with her Uncle Steve. 

                Steve stares at Danny.  “You okay?”

                Danny grins at him.  “Yeah.  I got everything I need right here.”  His gaze goes from Steve to Grace and back. 

                “Okay.  I’ll see you both later.”  He ruffles Grace’s hair, nods to Danny and is out the door. 

                Danny knows he needs to find out who did this, so he understands why he has to leave though what he wants most is to have Steve sitting by his side.  He looks over, seeing his daughter and realizes this is the next best thing.  His eyebrows go up when he hears the song coming from Grace’s backpack. 

                “Kidnap Miley Cyrus and put her in your backpack…or is that a cell phone?”

                “Stan bought it for me.”

                “He did?  Fabulous.”  He watches her reach into her pack.  “Go ahead.  Answer it.  First boy that calls, I’m gonna whip that thing into the Pacific ocean, okay?” 

                Grace nods, pulling the phone out and answering it.  “Hi Mommy.  Yeah, I’m with Daddy.”

                Danny waves his finger, “don’t tell her.”  He whispers. 

                “He’s in the hospital.”  She holds out the phone.  “Mommy wants to talk to you.”  She smiles big.

                “Hi, Rachel.”

                “Danny?  Are you all right?  Are you hurt?”

                He clears his throat.  “No, I’m fine.”

                “Are you sure?  Do I need to come back?  Is Grace okay?  What happened?”

                “Would you please stop?  I said I’m fine.  I like hospital food, you know that.”  She chuckles.  “I checked in for the weekend.  I like it here.” 

                “Daniel.  What’s going on?  Why are you in the hospital?”

                He looks at his daughter.  “Had a little run-in with a nasty virus.  But I’m fine, Rach.  Don’t worry.”  He smiles big at Grace, who goes back to coloring. 

                “I’m coming back.  Grace can’t be spending the night in the hospital.”

                “No, you don’t have to do that.  Steve said he’d pick her up and she can stay with him until I’m out of here.  Then she can stay with me until you get home.”

                “No, Daniel.  I’m coming back.  You don’t need to be worrying about her while you recover.  Besides, you can give me the details.  No discussion.”  She disconnects the call.

                Huffing loudly, he puts the phone down on the bed and looks at his little girl.  He wants to tell her all about Steve.  About how much he loves Steve and how much Steve loves him, but he can’t take the chance that she’ll accidentally say something to her mother.  He knows she would never do it on purpose, but she’s only a little girl and asking her to keep this kind of secret is too much.  He can’t help but think how much his heart swelled when he turned his head and saw Steve with Grace.  The fact that he thought to go and pick her up said everything. 

                He watches as she comes back over, picking up the phone.  “I can play games on this, too.”  She moves around the bed, going to the chair on the other side.  “Shall I show you?”  She grins big.

                “Of course, Monkey.  Can you hand me my phone, though?”  He motions to his phone sitting on the table.  She gets it for him and starts explaining her new game. 

                Danny dials a number and asks the person on the other end to come down to the hospital.  Hanging up, he gives all his attention to his little girl. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

                Danny's kept in the loop of all that happens over the course of the day.  He’d had Kamekona come down to see if he can find Sang Min again.  Even in the hospital, he can’t stop being a cop.  As the meds do their job, he began to feel a little better with every passing hour. 

                While watching Grace’s favorite show about a sponge and a starfish, he hears the door open and fully expects to see Steve come around the wall.  His eyes get big when he sees Rachel. 

                “Mommy!  Daddy’s not sick anymore!”  Grace calls out when she sees Rachel. 

                “I’m so happy to see that.”  She puts down her bag, walks over to the bed and takes Danny’s hand.

                “You didn’t have to come here.”  He says to here, actually happy to see her.

                “Yes, I did.”  She leans over, giving him a kiss on the forehead.  Grace smiles big seeing her parents together. 

                “Well, thank you.”  He smiles at her as she sits down next to him. 

                “You’re sure you’re okay?”

                “I’ll be fine, Rachel.  They diagnosed it almost immediately and gave me the right meds.”  He looks over at Grace.  “Monkey, put your earbuds in, please.”  He smiles at her. 

                She rolls her eyes, knowing they were gonna talk about adult things.  She puts them in her ears and puts on her favorite song.

                “What really happened, Daniel?”

                “We were chasing a suspect.  I followed him into a house where there was a body.  I checked for a pulse and, without knowing, exposed myself to sarin.”

                “What?!”  She controls herself, looking over at Grace. 

                “Calm down, Rach.  They’re still working on the why and how and who, but that’s what happened.  Jenna had worked with it before, recognized it and informed the doctors.  They gave me the proper meds and here I am.  I’m fine.  Doc says they got it in me in time and there will be no lingering effects.  They wanna keep me overnight for observation but that’s all.  Honestly, Rach.  I’m fine.” 

                Rachel sits down on the edge of the bed.  “If you’re sure.”  She squeezes his hand.

                “I am.  Don’t worry.  You really did not need to come back.”

                “I did, Danny.  I was actually looking for a reason to come back.  Things with Stan are not going well.  Stan only booked this trip to see if we could save our marriage.  I don’t know if there’s anything left to save.”

                “I’m sorry, Rachel.”

                “Thank you.”  She kisses him again on the forehead, sitting back on the bed.  “I was hoping to talk to you about that…”

                Danny shifts, acting as if he’s in a bit of pain.  “Oo, headache.”  He lies, not wanting to get into the conversation he knows she wants to have. 

                “Oh, should I get a nurse?”  She stands.

                “No, no.  I think maybe I should just rest.”  He looks over at Grace, who notices her mother standing.  He reaches out for her hand.  “I’m fine, monkey.  Just a little headache.  Maybe you and your mom should go over on the sofa.”  He nods to the small sofa in the corner. 

                “Okay, Danno.”  She smiles, moving over to the sofa. 

                He looks at Rachel, pleading with his eyes.  “I just need some rest, Rach.”

                She looks at him with concern and nods.  “Okay.  We’ll be right over here.”  She squeezes his hand and goes over next to her daughter.

                Danny looks the other way, closing his eyes.  He hadn’t intended on sleeping but the next thing he knows, the room is dark, all but for the light over his head and he sees a shadow moving near the door.

                “Danny?”  He hears a deep, concerned voice.

                “Steve?”

                “Yeah, it’s me.”  Steve moves into the light, a small grin on his face.  “Guests?”  He nods at the sofa.

                “Yeah.  Grace told her I was in the hospital and she insisted on coming back.”  He moves over, patting the bed. 

                Steve sits down facing Danny.  “She still cares about you, you know.”  He takes Danny’s hand, keeping it on the bed between his leg and Danny’s hip. 

                “I know.”  He looks over at the two ladies in his life, both sound asleep.  “You are right.  I will always love her.”

                Steve squeezes his hand.  “I know you will, Danno.”

                Danny looks back at his lover.  “Doesn’t mean I want nothing more than to kiss you right now.”  He whispers.

                Steve grins big. “I know you do, Danno.”  He chuckles under his breath.  “Another time.”  Steve just sits there with him until Danny falls back to sleep. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

                Danny walks in through the double door, noticing everyone just goofing around.  “Hey, I’m gone ten minutes and everybody’s just standing around doing nothing, huh?”

                “Can’t keep a good man down?”  Chin says, walking toward him.

                “I’m sorry, do we know you?”  Kono says, as she also walks over.  They both give him a big hug. 

                “Look at you.”  Chin pulls back.  “Welcome back, brutha.” 

                “Thank you.”  Danny says, seeing Jenna standing behind them.  “So a couple people told me, uh, I own you a thank you.”

                She looks at him.  “A hug will do.”

                “A hug will do?  Okay, I’ll take that.”  He gives her a big bear hug.  “Thank you.”  He says. 

                She chuckles as Steve walks over.  “How ya doing, buddy?”

                “You feel you have a right to ask me that?”  Danny raises his eyebrows.                “Well, you know, I guess we have gotten very close.”

                “Did you say we’ve gotten clo…we’ve gotten very close?”

                “Yeah, yeah.” 

                “What?  One near death experience and you go all warm and cuddly on me?”

                “Come on…come on.”  Danny holds out his arms.

                “You wanna hug me now?”  Steve leans in and gives Danny a big, tight hug.  “I’ve been wanting to do this since last night.”  He whispers in Danny’s ear. 

                “I’ve been wanting more.”  Danny whispers back.

                “Good to have you back, buddy.”  Steve says, laughing. 

                “McGarrett!”  Sang Min calls out, walking in through the doors Danny just walked through. 

                They both, instinct taking over, pull their guns, training them on the fugitive. 

                “Put your hands in the air!”  Chin yells, coming out of his office, gun drawn.  “Get on your knees, right now!”  He approaches Sang Min from behind as Kono, Steve and Danny, guns drawn, watch as hands are raised and he’s pushed to his knees.  Sang Min, eyes trained on Steve, goes down.

                “How’d you get in here?”  Steve asks, gun still drawn.

“I need your  help.”  He says as Chin pats him down. 

“He’s clean.” 

“I told you I’m not gonna cut you any deals.”

“You don’t understand.  I’ll plead to any charge.”  Sang Min says as his hands are cuffed behind his back.  “Take the maximum sentence, as long as you place me under protective custody.”

“Oh, yeah?  What happened?”  Danny asks, waving his arms, gun still drawn. 

“Wo Fat.”  Sang Min looks distressed.  “I tried to make things right with him.”

“What did he say?”  Steve asks, lowering his gun a little. 

“He told me he’s not gonna rest until I’m dead.  And then when I am, he’s gonna come for you next.” 

They all glance at Steve, concern and worry in their eyes…and Danny’s heart in his throat.


	5. What Sex...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve spend time together, alone, for the first time since their first night. A night of hot, animal lust follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER.   
> Read only if M/M sex will not offend you. This is mostly a filler chapter, but I felt it needed to be written. Only part that really moves the story forward is at the end, so if you cannot handle slash, skip over to the end.   
> A revelation for Danny occurs and will be important as the story moves forward.   
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy some mindless, gratuitous sex between consenting adults.   
> %%  
> Tags***Anal Sex; BJ; Face fuck; Fingering.

** Chapter Five:  What Sex… **

                Danny glances to his left at the tall, dark and hot man sitting next to him.  They’d been so busy for the last couple of weeks they had not had any time together.  Sure, they’d slept in the same bed, but that’s all they’ve done…sleep.  Not since that first night have they been able to enjoy each other.  Most nights together, before Danny could even get his pants off, Steve was under the covers and unconscious.  

                When Sang Min had shown up and gave them the message from WoFat, Danny had freaked.  It had taken everything in him to keep from going off on Steve and tying him down so he couldn’t get into trouble.  Then he’d realize that even being tied down to the bed, Steve would still manage to find danger. 

                So they’d worked a case and now here they are, two days off.  Sitting here on Steve’s sofa, watching some god-awful movie that Danny had absolutely no idea what was going on.  All he could focus on was the tight, muscular thigh touching his, the heat coming off it could fry an egg.  He wants to reach out and run his hand over the top, sliding it inside and up to the treasure that awaits between that pair of thighs.  But he’s not sure.  Steve has made no move toward him even though his words have had very different meanings.  There’s just been no action. 

                So Danny sits, the heat from the man next to him causing sweat to run down his back and soaking his dress shirt.  Out of the corner of his eye, he sees movement as Steve stretches his arms across the back of the sofa, feet moving up to rest against the side of the coffee table, knees in the air, spread wide.  He wants to slide underneath that right knee, move up between those miraculous thighs and uncover the prize. 

                He hears Steve sigh as the movie ends and he looks at Danny, a twinkle in his eye.  “What’dya wanna do now?” 

                “I can think of a few things.”   Danny looks in his eyes. 

                Steve had managed to keep himself in check during the moving, wondering if the man beside him was going to make a move.  Things had been a little strange between them, especially since the threat from WoFat, via Sang Min.  That had kicked things up a notch and he wasn’t sure Danny wanted to be around him, just in case.  He had Grace to worry about. 

                The invitation for “dinner and a movie” had been a kind of peace offering.  A night to sit back, relax and see where things went.  Steve had never expected to make it all the way through the movie but here they are now, movie over and Danny was still just sitting, not making any kind of move. 

                “Oh?  Like what?”  He grins at his lover, hoping he takes the hint. 

                Danny shifts, seeing the mischievous look in Steve’s eyes.  No longer able to hold back, he needs to touch that hard, rippling thigh with his hand.  Placing his right hand on top of Steve’s thigh, he slowly moves it towards his hip, slipping his fingers down over his inner thigh, feeling the muscles twitch and jerk as his hand moves closer and closer to the now large bulge in the front of Steve’s shorts. 

                His hand feels like its on fire as he moves closer.  Gliding down the solid muscle mass, he spreads his fingers out as his palm moves over the twitching member, the palm of his hand rubbing the hard cock and his fingers caressing and cradling Steve’s balls.  He hears the gasp as his hand gently grips the pulsing mass, squeezing lightly, moving his hand up and down slightly.  He watches as Steve relaxes his head back against the sofa, his arms still stretched out across the back. 

                Teasingly, he squeezes, caresses and rubs, though the shorts until he needs skin.  Using his free hand, he slides it inside Steve’s T-shirt and up his side, sliding the tee up.  Keeping his left hand where it is, he gets the shirt up to Steve’s arms and then grunts with the need to have the shirt off.  Grinning big, Steve grabs the bottom of the shirt, pulls it over his head and throws it on the floor.  He groans as he feels Danny’s lips on his abdomen just near his belly button.  As they move up, he can’t help the growl as he feels lips surround his right nipple, tongue licking at it and teeth nibbling.  The hand between his legs is driving him mad and he wants to feel skin on skin there, too. 

 Believing Danny can read his mind, he feels the hand move up, undoing the shorts, pulling them along with his briefs, down.  Using both hands, he carefully slides the clothing down, licking his lips as the large, throbbing appendage springs forth, all but ‘leaping’ into Danny’s mouth.  Slipping the shorts down to his feet, he watches out of the corner of his eye as Steve kicks them aside, spreading his knees wide, relaxing back into the sofa. 

Shifting slightly, Danny moves so his face is just above the iron rod, his right hand moving down between Steve’s thighs, his left hand caressing the abdomen.  Gripping the thick cock with his left hand, he licks at the drops of liquid coating the top, his right hand moving back to the balls, cradling and caressing them. 

Steve closes his eyes, a groan escaping his lips as he feels Danny’s hand grasp the base of his throbbing cock.  He growls when he feels Danny’s tongue swirl around the bulbous head and then his mouth surround it, wet and hot. 

“Oh, fuck, Danny, you feel so good!”  He growls out, his hands grasping the back of the sofa.  Another loud groan escapes his lips and his hips buck when he feels a finger lightly tease the perineum.  Danny chuckles deep in his throat and doubles his efforts.  He’s unable to get more than a few inches in his mouth and throat so he uses his hand on the lower part, working up a steady rhythm.  He continues his ministrations to Steve’s balls, caressing the perineum causing Steve to jump and growl loudly. 

He loves the feel of Steve’s cock in his mouth.  The silkiness of the head against the back of this throat; the veins and ribbing as his tongue moves against the shaft; the firmness that his lips surround and he starts to hum as his head bobs faster.  The taste of the pre-cum whets his appetite and he wants more.  He wants to taste all that Steve can give him and not miss a drop.  Squeezing his balls, Danny hums deeper in his throat as he feels the package in his hand tighten and the cock start to twitch.  He knows Steve is only seconds away from exploding and he redoubles his efforts. 

“Shit, don’t stop, please don’t stop!”  He screams as the tingle starts and his hips push against Danny’s head, his hand burying itself in Danny’s hair, pushing his head down as he fucks his mouth.  “I’m gonna cum, Daniel.  Aaaggghhhh!”  He screams as his balls tighten and he feels his cock erupt.

Danny feels Steve thrust his hips up and his cock explode in his mouth.  He feels the hot liquid hit his throat, sliding down into his stomach.  He keeps swallowing, sucking every last drop from his lover’s cock, finally releasing it with a loud pop.  He licks any remaining drops from his lips and looks up at Steve’s face. 

The pleasure on his face warms Danny all the way down to his cock as it struggles to break free from his pants.  He wants to reach between his own legs, releasing it and stroking it until he feels as much pleasure as he just gave his lover. 

Slowly, Steve comes back down to reality and lifts his head.  _Fuck, he is so good!  He feels so good!  No matter what he says, he knows his way around a cock!_ He smiles at his new lover, catching his breath. 

Without speaking a word, Steve’s hand slides off the back of the sofa, over Danny’s shoulder to the top button on his dress shirt.  Using one hand, he begins the laborious task of unbuttoning each one, when all he really wants to do is rip the shirt off.  Recovering more energy, he brings his other hand to bear, hoping to speed things up.  Fumbling with the buttons, he growls in frustration, wanting to run his hands over and in the blonde’s hairy chest. 

Surprising him, Danny reaches up and rips the shirt open, not caring if he can ever wear it again.  He wants to feel Steve’s hands on his chest.  Steve chuckles as he runs his hands up and down over the muscular chest, his fingers running through the thick, blonde hair.  Looking in Danny’s eyes, he smiles as he slowly works his hand down, over the erect, tight nipples, tracing down over the hard, six-pack abs until he reaches the waist of Danny’s pants. 

“I want you, Danny.”  His voice is rough with lust.  Unbuttoning the dress pants, he unzips them, his fingers trailing down and lightly caressing the bulging cock beneath the boxers.  He hears Danny gasp as his fingers move down and he smiles.  He loves his lover’s cock.  It isn’t the longest he’s ever had but certainly the thickest.  He can barely get his jaw open wide enough but he does and loves the feel of it.  Unable to contain himself anymore, he grabs the waist of both the pants and boxers and slides them both down and off Danny’s legs.  Looking up, he stares directly at Danny’s thick, hard cock as it stands all on its own. 

Without any preamble, he grabs Danny’s legs and flips him on his back on the sofa, his head against the arm.  Putting one leg up over the back, ankle resting on the top, the moves the other over the edge, foot on the floor and spreads them wide.  Licking his lips the moves in, his tongue lightly gliding over Danny’s balls, tracing all around to the underside as he pushes Danny’s legs wider, opening everything up.  His tongue finds that place just under his balls and he laps at it like a dog, listening to Danny groan and grunt in pleasure, his hips moving in time with Steve’s tongue.  Steve takes one last lick, moving his tongue up and over his balls, flattening it as he reaches the base.  Keeping it flat, he allows his saliva to drip down his tongue as he slides it slowly up the thick, solid member.  Upon reaching the top, he curls his tongue around the head, over the slit.  As his tongue curls, he places his mouth over the blossoming head as the underside of his tongue lies over the tip and curls down over it. 

The growl that emanates from Danny’s chest has Steve smiling to himself.  He’d learned this move years ago from one of those dalliances he’d had back in his early days in the Navy.   It is perfect for him since he has such a long, wide tongue.  He sucks lightly on the cock in his mouth, his tongue moving down and now licking around the tip, down just under the mushroom head and then back over the eye.  He performs this several times over, listening to the sounds coming from Danny’s chest and mouth, his own cock growing harder with every sound. 

He glances up, right into the most beautiful blue eyes, seeing desire, lust and arousal.  Smiling big in his head, he lifts his mouth off the head, the end of his tongue still swirling around the tip and without any warning, takes the entire member down his throat, opening his mouth as wide as possible and pushing back any gag reflex he may have. 

“Oh, fuck, Steve!  I love it when you do that!”  Danny groans out, his hips moving up to meet Steve’s mouth.  “Oh, shit!  Do much more and I’m gonna blow!”  Danny screams as he feels Steve swallow, his throat undulating around his cock, feeling like he’s fucking him. 

Steve pulls back, only holding the glans in his mouth, his tongue licking and swirling around it.  He watches as Danny relaxes, just a bit, then takes the entire length back in again, slurping and sucking as he can, breathing through his nose.  He feels Danny’s entire body react, hips thrusting; voice growling and hands burying themselves in his hair.  He pulls back again, straining against the hands on his head trying to keep it down and his throat surrounding his aching cock.  But Steve is strong and he allows it almost all the way out again; sucking and licking it like a lollipop around head, concentrating on the frenum.  The sounds coming from Danny spur him on, grabbing his right leg in the middle of his thigh, spreading him wider as his right shoulder holds Danny’s left leg wide against the back of the sofa. 

Steve releases the head, licking his way down the solid shaft, teasing at the base with the tip of his tongue; then sliding it down, between his balls.  Gently he lifts them and licks at the perineum, almost getting smacked in the face as Danny’s hips jerk upwards; a loud growl escaping his lips.  Steve gives a few more licks followed by taking one, and then the other, ball in his mouth, licking and cradling them on his tongue. 

He wants to take his time, but his own cock is growing again and he wants to try and convince his lover to allow him to fuck him.  He looks up into Danny’s face, pure ecstasy showing and he knows he’s close.  Wetting his index finger, he traces it through the lingering saliva and down under his balls.  Moving along the perineum, he gently circles his anus, not attempting more than a caress. 

His mouth returns to the throbbing, twitching cock before him, taking the head in his mouth, swirling around it with his tongue before taking the entire things in his mouth again, his nose buried against the trimmed pubic hair and his finger still tracing circles around his anus. 

“Stop teasing me, you animal!  Finish it…Please!?”  Danny grunts out, thrusting his hips up, pushing himself deeper, and feeling his cock go deep in Steve’s throat.  Steve starts moving his head up and down, continuing to take Danny as deep as he can, his finger circling in the same rhythm as the cock moves in and out. 

“Oh, god, that’s it.  Don’t stop!”  Danny screams as he face fucks his best friend. 

Steve holds Danny deep in his throat, gagging slightly, jaw aching but determined to give his lover the best orgasm of his life…so far.  As he feels his balls tighten up and Danny’s thrusting becoming almost desperate, Steve pulls another technique picked up years ago and he presses his finger flat against his anus, not in just against. 

Danny, who’s worked up to a complete frenzy and wanting to explode deep in Steve’s throat, feels his orgasm building when he feels the pressure on his asshole and he loses control.  “OH, FUCK, STEVE!”  he screams out as his orgasm hits him hard, pleasure and bliss blasting from his head to his toes, his hips thrusting hard into Steve’s face, not caring if he hurts him or not. 

Steve feels the hot liquid burst from the cock in his throat and he swallows, fast and hard.  He’s determined not to lose a drop but it’s hard to keep up with the huge amount shooting down his throat and keep the large, thick cock in his mouth.  Something has to give and he pulls back slightly, only to have Danny grab his head and push back in, choking him, making it hard to breathe and he feels a little bit of panic set in as he starts to choke.  By sheer force, he pushes back against Danny’s hands and takes in a deep breath as the hot liquid drips out the sides of his mouth as it seems Danny will never stop cumming. 

Danny, lost in sexual ecstasy, doesn’t even realize what he’s doing, only that it can’t stop.  The warm, tight mouth surrounding him must stay until he’s completely done.  The additional pressure of the finger on his anus had pushed him over an edge he’d never reached before and he never wants the feeling to end.  Grabbing onto Steve’s head, he pushes himself deep into his face, feeling the hot throat constrict around his cock as he shoots stream after stream of cum down that throat.  He can feel the overflow oozing down over his balls and around the finger still pressing on his ass.  He keeps thrusting deep into that wonderful throat until he’s spent and has no more to give.  He collapses back against the cushions of the sofa, panting, heart beating fast, sweat coating his body, hair plastered to his head and chest gleaming. 

Steve, white liquid dripping from his lips and chin, reaches down, grabbing for anything to keep this mess from dripping down and soaking into the leather of the sofa.  Picking up Danny’s shirt, he uses it to clean himself and Danny off, placing it just under his ass. 

Steve shifts, careful not to disrupt Danny too much, and slides up against the sofa back, lowering Danny’s leg and throwing his over that leg.  Propping up on his elbow, he watches his lover’s face as he comes down from his orgasmic high. 

“You okay?”  He asks, gently. 

Danny, breathing a little easier, opens his eyes and stares at the man.  “What the fuck was that?”

Steve smiles big.  “You like that?”

“Holy shit!  Between that move with your tongue on my cock and the wet willy you were giving my ass, I completely lost it!”

“Is that bad?”  Steve shifts a little, grinding his hard-on into Danny’s thigh.  He traces the fingers of his left hand over and around his belly button and then up into the matted hair on his chest. 

Danny, his energy returning, reaches behind Steve’s head, cupping his neck and pulling them together, lips meeting in a passionate kiss.  He presses his tongue against Steve’s lips, requesting entrance, and once given, sucks Steve’s tongue into his mouth, weaving in and out with his own, tasting himself mixed with Steve’s own flavor.  Pulling back, he looks deep into those hazel eyes and smiles. 

“You can do that to me any time you want!”  He whispers before pulling him back in for another long, demanding kiss. 

Steve, grinding his erection harder into Danny’s thigh, places his palm on his chest and draws back from the kiss.  “Let’s go.”  He carefully detangles himself and moves off the sofa, pulling on Danny’s hands to stand with him.

“Where are we going?  I’m comfortable right here.”  Danny rebels, not ready to move. 

“Okay.  I’m sweaty and need to get in the shower.  If you wanna join me….”  He releases Danny’s hands and quickly moves up the stairs. 

Danny relaxes back into the sofa, enjoying the bliss he’s feeling; the endorphins or whatever flowing through his body after that amazing orgasm making him happy.  _Yes, actually happy._ He closes his eyes, almost drifting off to sleep when he hears the water turn on. 

Eyes opening wide, the thought he had that first morning after comes crashing back in his brain  _I want to come up behind him and slip inside him as the hot water flows over both our bodies._ He sits up, realizing that if he doesn’t move fast, he will miss his chance. 

All but running up the stairs, he makes his way to the master en suite, hoping to catch his man still under the water.

Steve, standing under the hot water, feels the air pressure change and a slight change in temperature occur and he smiles.  He’d planned on staying in here longer than his usual shower and it’s paid off.  He feels the shower door open, a cool waft of air come in and give him goose bumps and causing his nipples to harden and his cock to get just a little bit stiffer.  Or maybe that’s the thought of Danny standing behind him. 

Danny enters the shower, closing the door behind him and, as the steam clears a little, he sees the form of a god.  At least in his opinion.  Steve is standing, facing the shower head, hot water flowing over his head, down over his back, careening off his perfect ass.  His cock twitches and continues to grow as he looks at that body in front of him.  Reaching out, he places both hands on the muscular back, moving them from the middle up to the shoulders.  Caressing down the hard, well-developed biceps, he pushes Steve out from under the water, facing the connecting tiled wall. 

“You decided to join me?”  Steve all but whispers. 

“How could I refuse?”  Danny moves closer to him. 

“I want you, Danny.  I wanna feel you surrounding me, pushing your ass back into me.”  He tries to turn around. 

“Shhhh, Steve.  Not yet.”  Keeping one hand on his back, he steps between Steve’s legs, moving them apart and pushing him forward against the wall. 

Steve bends forward until his forehead touches the wall, his hands pressed against, palms down, fingers spread.  He hears Danny lift the shower gel off the shelf and soon feels it squirting all over his back.  He moans a little as he feels Danny move one, then both hands over his back, lathering it up and down his back and over his ass. 

“I’ve been thinking about this since our first night together.”  Danny says, moving his hands all over Steve’s hard body, squirting more gel, he lathers it all up, getting more aroused with thought of what he’s going to do.  Taking a deep breath, he loves the smell of the gel…its Steve.  This is why Steve smells so good all the time.  Slowly moving down, he concentrates on lathering up the two perfect sides of his ass, working his way toward the crack. 

Steve groans when he feels Danny spread his cheeks and run his fingers between them, spreading the soap, reaching down and cradling his balls.  He pushes back against the hand, wanting to feel the penetration and not just the teasing. 

Danny grins, knowing exactly what Steve wants….and is going to give it to him.  On his terms.  Making sure to stay away from the water, he continues to rub up and down, sliding his hand between the most beautiful pair of ass cheeks he’s ever seen. 

Steve groans, moving his ass back and forth as the feels Danny’s fingers lathering up his ass.  He wants to feel that thick, hard cock sliding in soon or he’s gonna have to take matters in his own hands.  Shifting his head, he looks back and sees Danny fisting his own cock, lathering it up with one hand while the other continues to stroke between his ass cheeks. 

“I want you to fuck me, Danny.  I NEED you to fuck me.”  He all but pleads.

“Don’t worry, Steven.  That’s the plan.  Now, face forward again.”  He commands. 

Steve looks back toward the tiles, closing his eyes, leaning the top of his head against the wall and just feeling whatever’s being done to his body.  He hears the gel bottle open again and more being squirted all over his ass and he moans as he feels it being spread between his cheeks.  His eyes snap open when he hears the snap of a latex glove and doesn’t feel Danny’s hands on him anymore.  Glancing back, he watches as Danny liberally squirts the gel all over his gloved hand and he becomes a bit apprehensive. 

“Danny, what…”

Danny holds up his hand.  Using the other one, he spreads the gel all over, concentrating on the first two fingers and Steve moans, thinking about where those two are going. 

“Turn back around, babe.  Spread those legs a little more.”  He steps up, pressing against Steve’s feet, spreading them further apart.  “Gotta be sure you are ready for this.”

“Fuck, I’m ready, Danny.  I’m more than ready.”  Steve’s voice is rough, almost gravelly. 

Danny chuckles, lubing up his fingers.

Steve leans against the wall, feeling the steam from the water flow around him, his pulse increasing and his breathing picking up.  Sometimes, anticipation IS the best thing.  He starts when he feels Danny’s hand on his left wrist, pulling it back and placing it on his ass cheek.  “Put your other hand on the other one.”  Steve obeys, liking this side of Danny.  “Spread ‘em wide, babe.”  Steve pulls his ass cheeks apart and gasps as he feels Danny’s fingers moving along the crease.  Trying to keep relaxed and not tense up in anticipation, he groans and grunts loudly when he feels a finger trace around and then slide in, easily up to the third knuckle. 

Danny, intent on teasing and tormenting his lover to an explosive orgasm, slides one and then two fingers in, rotating and twisting, in effect, soaping up Steve’s ass, preparing it for the best fucking of his life.  He listens as Steve moans and asks for more, pushing his ass back against Danny’s fingers and, after a few minutes of fingering him, Danny can’t wait any longer.  He moves behind Steve, taking his cock in hand and slides in, hearing Steve grunt and growl as he pushes in and soon bottoms out, his balls against Steve’s. 

“God, Steve, you feel so good!”  He moans, grabbing onto his hips. 

“Fuck me, Danny.  Fuck me hard and fast.”  Steve yells as he pushes his hips back against his lover. 

Danny doesn’t hesitate and starts pumping in and out.  Slowly at first, but soon he’s pounding his cock hard, the sound of his balls slapping against Steve.  He reaches around, his hand still soapy and grabs Steve’s cock and starts fisting it.  Steve screams in pleasure as his orgasm is fast approaching, the teasing having the desired effect.  His other hand reaches for the showerhead and directs the water so it’s flowing over Steve’s back and down between them.  The hot water adds another sensation and Danny steps forward a little to get better positioning.  Running his hand up and down over Steve’s back as the water cascades down, his hand continues to pump Steve. 

In the meantime, Steve had released his ass, placing his hands flat against the wall to give better leverage, he feels his climax building and when Danny grabs his cock and starts jerking him off, he almost loses complete control.  He moves his hips in time with Danny’s thrusts, pushing against him as he thrusts deep into Steve.  As the hot water hits his back, all control leaves him and his animal instincts take over.  All he wants is to feel the carnal joy of an explosive climax…for him and his partner. 

“Don’t stop!  Harder.”  He growls, NEEDING to feel his and Danny’s orgasm happen at the same time.  “Faster, Danny.  I’m ready.  I’m gonna cum!”  He screams, pushing back hard, hoping he doesn’t knock him off his feet, but not caring as long as he gets to cum. 

“I’m right behind you, babe, in more ways than one!”  Danny grunts, his climax building fast.  He shifts slightly and knows he’s got the right spot as the guttural scream that leaves Steve’s throat tells him he’s hitting his prostate.  He thrusts hard, his climax almost upon him when he feels Steve stiffen, yell and groan out a loud climax. 

“Oh, God, Danny, don’t stop!  Don’t…..STOP!”  He demands as he cums onto the bathroom wall.  He continues to push against Danny’s thick cock as he ejaculates again and again, wanting to feel it as he cums inside him.  “Come on, Danny.  I want to feel you!”  He screams as the last of his orgasm hits him.

Danny, feeling Steve cum, is taken over the edge and he explodes inside Steve, his hips driving into him with each spurt.  He continues pumping Steve’s cock, wondering if he can get another orgasm out of him.  He screams out as he hits his peak, slamming into Steve and holding, the last of his cum spurting into his lover. 

The two of them stand frozen for several minutes, the joy and bliss of their mutual orgasms washing over them just like the hot water flowing over Steve’s back and running between them.  Danny lets go of Steve, using both hands to lean on his back so as not to fall over.  Steve leans heavily against the wall, the only thing holding him up.  He still can feel Danny inside him and, unbelievably, he feels himself start to twitch at the thought of their places reversed.  He wants to feel his cock inside Danny, giving him the kind of pleasure he’d just received.  It’s actually all he’s been thinking of this entire evening.  He groans when he feels him pull out, an emptiness replacing it and he wants it back.  He pushes up against the wall and manages to turn to look at the person he loves and smiles when he sees the look of satisfaction in Danny’s face.  He puts a hand against his cheek and breathes deep as he feels Danny move against him, putting his arms around him and holding him close.  He wraps his arms around him, kissing his wet hair and nuzzles against his head. 

“That was amazing.”  He murmurs into Danny’s hair. 

“Yeah, that it was, babe.  I could do that every day.”  Danny says into his chest. 

“Hmmm…” Steve pauses.  _It’s now or never._ “I want to return the favor, Danno.”  He feels Danny tense up at the suggestion.  “We have plenty of lube in here…the gel, the water.  You know I won’t hurt you and we will stop if it gets to be too much.” 

Danny pulls away, stepping back.  “I…I’m not ready, Steve.”  He admits, knowing how disappointed Steve is in him.  He avoids looking into his eyes.  He feels a finger under his chin and feels his head being pushed up.  Unable to avoid those beautiful hazel eyes, he’s surprised when he doesn’t see disappointment, only love and support. 

“Its fine, Danno.  When you’re ready.  I just want you to feel what I do.  All the pleasure and joy.”   He leans over and kisses him, gently but filled with love.  “Come on.  The water will be getting ice cold soon.”  He finds he can move and opens the shower door.  He pulls a towel off the rack, dries Danny off completely and all but shoves him out the door. 

“Go on.  Climb into bed.  I’ll be right there.  Just need to take care of something.”  He shifts, trying to keep anything from running down his legs.  

Danny smiles at the taller man, so glad to have him in his life and that he loves him just as much as he loves him.  “Okay.  I’ll be waiting.”  He goes over to the bed, turns back the covers and climbs in.  He’s never felt so satisfied.  He thinks back on what the two of them did this evening and he marvels at good it feels. 

Minutes later, he feels the bed shift and Steve’s warm body moves up against his back, his arms engulfing him, pulling him close.  “Still awake?”  He hears in his ear.

“Hmmm, just waiting for you.”  He hugs Steve’s arms close. 

“Go to sleep, Danno.  I’m glad you came over tonight.”

“Me, too.”

“Breakfast?”

“You got a date.”  He smiles at the thought of the two of them eating breakfast out on the back lanai. 

“Pancakes?”  Steve says, wistfully.

“Long as you got the makings, of course.”

“Hmmm, everything you need is down there.”  He feels Steve kiss him behind his ear.  “I’m drooling just thinking about your pancakes.”  He cuddles closer.

“Sleep, Steve.  We need sleep.  Close your eyes and dream about pancakes , if you must, but go to sleep, you animal.” 

Steve feels a warmth flow through him now, every time Danny calls him that.  It used to bother him, but now it’s a wonderful term of endearment, especially like he used it tonight, in the middle of hot, passionate, _animal_ sex.

“Okay.  Love you, Danno.” 

“Love you, too.”  Danny whispers back, unable to believe how much he loves this man. 

_I love him more than anyone other than my Grace.  I don’t wanna spend a day without him.  But…to be with him out in the open?  Am I ready for that?  I don’t feel as though I’m gay.  I mean, I’m still attracted to women.  I get aroused when looking at a particularly beautiful woman.  But when I’m around this man, in whose arms I lay, I want nothing more than to kiss him and fuck his brains out.  How can I be gay?  It’ll kill my mother.  I know she wants more grandkids.  And what about Grace?  How will she handle it?  Even if she’s okay with it, what about the teasing and ugly remarks?  And how will I handle those same remarks?  I’m not ready for it.  I’m not ready for the world to know about the love I share with this man.  I’m not and allowing him to do this…well, it’s admitting it and accepting that I love a man.  Completely._

“Go to sleep, Daniel.  We can talk about it in the morning.”  Steve says, as if he can read his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, I am not able to delete the final note at the end. There will be more...many more chapters to come. I have six seasons to contend with, don't I?   
> I appreciate any feedback. Let me know what you think.  
>  I am not an expert on the above chapter and hope that I don't misrepresent any actions.


	6. What A Mess!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wonderful night together, things go sideways for the boys. It looks like nothing will ever be the same and everyone is involved. Steve is in jail; Kono is suspended; Chin dismantled Five-0 and Danny? Danny has done something that he may regret for the rest of his life.  
> (Scenes from the Season 1 Finale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the length between chapters. RL got in the way. Was sick for ten days and the tends to slow things down. I hope to update more often. Please see the end notes for more information.

** Chapter Six:  What a Mess! **

They never did get a chance to talk in the morning.  Before Danny is even fully awake, he sees Steve dressed, grabbing his badge and gun and heading downstairs.

“Steve?”  He queries.

“Chin just called.  Gotta meet him at HQ.  Take your time.”  He mumbles as he all but runs out the door. 

Danny sits there in bed, head spinning at the speed with which Steve just left.  He props himself up on the pillows wondering if there was no phone call.  He didn’t hear the phone ring.  _Did I go too far last night?   Is he that disappointed about me?  God, what if he is and he just couldn’t wait to get away from me?_ He closes his eyes tight, trying to hold back the tears.

Minutes later, Steve walks up to Chin as they enter the Palace.  “That’s impossible.  Kono and I both saw that money burn!”  Steve whispers. 

“Not all of it, apparently.  Once HPD starts checking those serial numbers, they’re gonna know that that money was stolen from the asset forfeiture locker.”

“Okay, maybe, but there’s no hard evidence that traces it back to us.  And besides, technically, that money’s all there.  Somebody returned the money in the exact amount that we stole.”  Steve stops, back to the stairs.  He notices Chin nod up and turns to see the Governor and her PS liaison, Laura Hills, walking down and stopping right in front of them. 

Exchanging pleasantries, Steve notices how Laura is looking at Chin.  “Are you gonna ask her out?”  Steve asks as they walk away.

“Who?  Miss Hills?”  Chin looks at him.

“No, the governor.  Who do you think?”  Sarcasm dripping from Steve’s voice.  “Every time we see Laura, she’s just sexting you with her eyes!” 

Chin chuckles and turns back to the stairs.  “Come on.”  He begins up the stairs. 

“What are you kidding me?”  Steve’s holds his hands out to his sides.  “For a great detective, you are really clueless sometimes.”  He joins him on the stairs on the way up to the Five-0 offices. 

Walking in, they see Jenna at the ad-hoc table set up with all the evidence Steve has received back from his father’s toolbox and all the pictures his sister Mary had taken.  She informs them of another envelope received with the same handwriting. 

Steve takes it, opens it and empties the brass key into the palm of his hand.   “The skeleton key.  This thing drove me crazy.  I tried every lock in the house, even tried Dad’s old desk up at HPD.  You remember?  It didn’t fit.”  He holds it up to Chin.  “Didn’t fit in anything.” 

“Oh, um, actually, based on the photos of all the evidence that your father collected, I did a little digging.   Turns out that key belongs to a piece of antique American furniture from the 1800’s.”  Jenna plucks a photo off the vertical board. 

“My Dad never owned anything like that.”  Steve replies, looking at the picture in her hands. 

“Then whose key is it?”  Chin asks. 

“Maybe the person he was investigating.”  Steve replies, holding up the key. 

Looking over everything on the table, Steve tries to figure out what is going on.  The three of them continue to try and figure this out when the windows implode, knocking them all to the floor.  Steve and Chin shake themselves off and run down the stairs after seeing that Jenna’s okay.  She follows them down, running outside after them. 

Steve runs up to the governor, making sure she’s okay as Chin just stops, looking at the burning pile that was Laura Hills car. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Danny, taking his time getting ready, has the TV on in the background, the local news playing. 

_This just in, a car exploded outside Iolani Palace just a few minutes ago.  The governor’s vehicle was nearby but she was not injured.  The explosion caused several windows of the Palace to implode, sending shards of glass all over.  We will continue to follow this story as it develops._

Danny freezes for a moment before digging his phone out of his pocket and dialing Steve. 

“Steve?  Steve, you all right?”

“I’m fine, Danny.  No one up here was hurt.  Just the windows.” 

“My god, Steve.  What happened?”  He grabs his keys and heads out the front door. 

“Not sure.  Still working on it.  How long until you get here?”

“I’m on my way.  Just a couple minutes.”

“Good.  I’ll fill you in when you get here.”

“Steve!”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

There’s a slight pause.  “Me, too.”

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jenna’s revelation that the bomb was one of WoFat’s calling cards had hit them hard.  They couldn’t figure out why he wanted Laura killed but they had to move forward.  Steve has Jenna check to see if any claymore mines have been stolen, checking any and all databases she can,  while the rest processed the car and her office and he and Danny head over to her house. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”  Danny asks on the drive over.

“I’m fine, Danny.  I was actually furthest from the window.  Went down immediately.  I’m good.”  He glances to his left at the overly concerned man next to him.

Danny looks forward, unsure what to say next.  “Listen.  About last night…”

“Its fine, Danno.”  Steve’s voice is soft.  “I’m not gonna pressure you into anything until you’re ready.  And if you never are, it’s good.  With what you did last night I am completely satisfied with it.”  He smiles, thinking back to what had occurred in the shower.  He shifts a bit as his pants start to get a little tight. 

Danny does the same shift.  He’s also thinking about the night before and just how hot and sexy Steve had been. 

“I just don’t want you to think I don’t…”

Steve takes one hand off the steering wheel and places it over Danny’s.  “I don’t think anything in regards to that.  As I said, I’m willing to wait.  Or never.  I don’t want you doing anything you are not comfortable with.  Got it?”  He squeezes the hand beneath his.

Danny nods.  It’s all he can do.  He places his other hand over Steve’s and give is a squeeze back. 

Pulling up outside, they get out and approach the house. 

“Door’s open.”  Danny says.  The both pull out their guns, Steve moving to the door first.  Carefully pushing the door open, they move quickly through the house, clearing each room. 

The house is in shambles and it’s obvious someone has been there before them, ransacking the place looking for something. 

“It must’ve happened in the last few hours – after Hills went to work this morning.”  Steve says, pulling the latex gloves from his pocket and putting them on. 

“This was definitely not a robbery.”  Danny says, pointing to random objects.  “Okay, they didn’t take the TV, didn’t take the laptop.  They were looking for something.”

They both approach the built in desk area where the top two drawers are pulled out and scattered on the floor. 

                “Look at this.  First two drawers have been yanked out, dumped on the floor.  The last one’s left undisturbed.”  Steve points at the mess on the floor. 

“All right.  Maybe, uh…maybe they got interrupted.”

“Yeah.”  Steve glances over to his right, noticing something on the floor.  “Or they found what they were looking for.”  He notices one of the drawers filled with manila envelopes and black markers. 

“I’ll call HPD, have them run prints, process this place.  Maybe someone got sloppy.” 

“Danny.”  Steve waves at his back as he walks away. 

“Huh?”  He turns.

“Check this out.”  Steve crouches down next to the drawer.  “Okay, this may be a coincidence, all right?  These are the exact same envelopes I’ve been getting sent.”  Steve picks one up.

“Come on.  You think Laura Hills was the one sending those?”  Danny questions.

“I don’t know.”  Steve stands, grabbing the date book off the desk. 

“They’re envelopes, Steve.  What are you doing?”

“Getting a writing sample.”  He opens the planner, finding a good sample. 

They take it to Charlie Fong in the lab and he confirms the writing is the same.  The envelopes are coming from Laura. 

While at the lab, Steve gets a call from Jenna, now confirming a claymore had been stolen from the base.  They get the information on a man named Dale O’Reilly, who was never convicted nor was any of the stolen items recovered. 

Pulling up outside a one story warehouse, the get out of the car and enter the shop in Pearl City.

“Well, I hope you like it.  This is what’s its going to look like when you die.”  Danny waves his hands around.  “This is your heaven.”  He continues to wave at all the military gear.  “Want anything while we’re here.  New ammo belt?  Night vision goggles?  Ooh, ooh, powdered eggs!”

Steve all but rolls his eyes.  “Let me tell you something.  I’d take powdered eggs over your eggs any day.”

“My eggs…you love my eggs.”  Danny replies.

“Terrible, Danny.”  They move around a rack of supplies. 

“Hello, Dale.”  Danny says, seeing their suspect a few yards away. 

Walking over to him, he glances up at them.

“Hey.  Hey, excuse me.”  Danny says.  “Dale O’Reilly?”

“No, he’s not here.”  Is the response they get.

Pulling out his phone and bringing up a picture, Steve turns it to the suspect.  “That’s funny.  You must have a twin.

Dale looks up, right into Steve’s eyes.  “Sorry, fellas.  Uh, never know who’s gonna come looking for you.  Know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”  Steve gives him a lopsided grin.  “Like somebody who might be in the market for a…I don’t know…claymore mine?”

“Claymore mine?”  Dale says just before throwing what he has in his hand at Steve and takes off running.  He runs down the aisle, knocking and throwing stuff down, trying to slow Steve down.  Going around the corner, Steve can hear the scrape of metal on metal.  Pulling his gun from his holster, he rounds the corner to find Dale with a machete in his hands.

“Ah, ah, ah.  I will shoot you in the face.  Put it down!”  He demands, gun held high. 

Dale backs away from Steve, not dropping the machete. 

“Hey, Dale.”  Danny says from behind.  Dale turns only to get a face full of pepper spray. 

“AH!  My eyes.  My eyes!”  He falls to the ground, covering and rubbing at his eyes. 

“Okay, I’ll take the pepper spray, and my buddy wants some powdered eggs.”  Danny wisecracks, looking over at Steve.

“Who’d you sell the claymore to?”  Steve asks, gun still on Dale.  “Answer my question…Who’d you sell the claymore to?”

“McGarrett!”  Dale screams, keeping his eyes shut tight.  “His name’s Steve McGarrett!”

Both Danny and Steve are shocked at that revelation but they know they need more so they haul Dale back to rendition.  Danny starts the interrogation but the guy just stares forward, not giving anything. 

Steve decided to take things to another level and he brings Dales brother, who’s serving overseas, into this.  He pulls his brother in and over Skype, let’s Dale see him and then tells Dale how by not talking, he will bring down his whole family, especially his brother. 

Capitulating, Dale breaks and gives them what the need.  Between that and the claymore, they have enough to bring WoFat in. 

As if that wasn’t enough, Chin gives them the news that crime scene had finished processing Laura Hills house and the only other fingerprints found there…were Steve’s.  Now they know he’s being set up.

%%%%%%%

“When did you get so uptight?”  Steve says as they walk back into the office.  They had just given the governor and update when Steve had noticed the antique desk in her office.  He’d cut the meeting short.  “Will you relax?”

“Relax?”

“I’ll be in and out in two minutes.  Two minutes.”

“You’ll be…there’s security all over that place.  Always!  What are you talking about?”

“Let me tell you something, all right?”  Steve talks over Danny.  “The governor has a press conference in a couple hours.  I’ll make my move then.  It’ll be fine.”  He walks around the table as Kono and Chin walk over from the smart table. 

Danny holds up his hand.  “Okay.  Let me just make a statement, okay?  Out of the top ten dopiest suggestions you have ever had, this is number one with a bullet!” 

“What idea is that?”  Chin asks.

“Oh, I’ll tell you.  He uh…he wants to break into the governor’s mansion.”  He looks around.  “All those who think that’s a certifiably demented idea, please raise your hand?”

Chin raises his, followed by Kono.  Danny already holding his up, looks at Jenna.  “Please raise your hand.”

“I’m new.  I didn’t think I got a vote.”  Jenna replies, very uncomfortable. 

“You don’t get a vote.”  Steve motions and then looks over the rest of them.  “Okay, and the rest of you are forgetting that Five-0 is not a democracy; it’s a benevolent dictatorship.  Got it?”

“Why would you wanna break into the governor’s mansion?”  Chin asks.

“The key that Laura Hills sent me from my father’s tool box goes to an old antique bureau.  All right?  The exact same antique bureau that’s in the governor’s study.

“Okay…if the key fits…” Kono starts as Steve’s cell rings.  “What do you think you’re gonna find in there?”

“The rest of my father’s stuff.”  He says as he pulls out his phone and answers it.  “McGarrett.”  A pause.  “Wait, wait, wait.  What?  What?  What?”  A semi-panicked look crosses his face.  “When?  All right, we’re on the way.” 

“What happened?”  Danny asks. 

“That was HPD.  The transport taking O’Reilly to prison just got hit.”

They go out to the scene and Steve is convinced the governor leaked the information to WoFat and he had O’Reilly killed, along with two good HPD officers.  Steve is about to lose it and Danny manages to calm him down and convince him to go home and get some sleep.  They will deal with that in the morning.  He’d received a call from Rachel…Grace was having some kind of temper tantrum and wanted her Danno.  He told Steve he would be over later, after he’d calmed his daughter down. 

In the meantime, Steve being the stubborn SOB that he is, goes over to the governor’s mansion, infiltrates it with the key and discovers that it fits. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5

Hearing movement outside his front door, he plants himself against the wall just up the first two steps, waiting for whoever it was to come in the house.  As soon as the door opens, he’s on the person, gun against his head, ready to shoot. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.  What the hell is the matter with you?”

“Would it kill you to knock on this door just once?”

“Knock on that door?”  Danny waves at it.  “Babe, we’re sleeping together.  Why would I knock?  And what’s with the ambush?  Why are you dressed like a fucking ninja?”  He cocks his head at his partner.  “What are you doing?”

Steve paces around the room, looking out the windows and acting like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. 

“Okay.  What is this?”  He motions to Steve.  Rolling his eyes, “No, no, no.  Don’t answer.  Tell me you didn’t break into the governor’s house.”

Steve glares at him, his eyes wild.  “The key fit, Danny.  This is what my father was working on before he was murdered.  He was investigating the governor.”  Danny sits down on the arm of the couch.  “Look at this.”  Steve pulls out his phone and shows Danny the photos that were in the bureau.  “See for yourself.  I found these in the drawer.”

“That’s Laura Hills with one of those envelopes.  Is that your truck?”

“That’s my truck.  The governor found out that Laura was sending me pieces of evidence from my father’s tool box.  And you know what else, Danny?  I think Laura was stealing the evidence from the governor.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”  Danny waggles his finger at Steve.  “Why would she do that?  Why would she send you piece by piece?” 

“The box was full of all kinds of different stuff.  I’m sure she was hoping that the governor wouldn’t notice anything missing.”  He turns.  “Come here.”  He walks over to the desk in the den, Danny right behind him.  Flipping on the light, he points to Laura’s date book. 

“This is Laura’s date book, okay?  Now, for the last month, every Wednesday, I get something in an envelope from my father’s toolbox.  All right, Okay?”  He leans over the book again, pointing to specific dates. 

“Look at this.  Let’s go back a month.  Every one of Laura’s Tuesday lunches is open.”

“So what?  What happens on Tuesday?”  Danny looks at him. 

“What happens on Tuesday?  The governor has a standing lunch with the chief of police at Turtle Bay, and Laura knew that.”

“So wait a minute.”  Danny paces, thinking.  “So Laura uses that time to slip into the governor’s office…”

“And steal a piece of evidence.  And according to these photos in that bureau, the governor found out about it.”  Steve just stares at Danny. 

“She had Laura killed.”

“Laura was trying to help me, Danny.  It’s my fault she’s dead.”

“No, no, babe, you can’t think like that.  She chose to do this on her own.  You had nothing to do with that.  You cannot blame yourself.”  He moves to the hurting man and puts his arms around him.  “You did not kill her.  You got that?”

Steve looks into those blue eyes and nods.  He puts his arms around his lover, his head on his shoulder. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

“Danny?  What are you doing back here?  And at this hour?”  Rachel opens the door, letting him in.  “What’s going on?”  She watches him pace the front hall.

“It’s over.  It’s all over.  I didn’t know where else to go.”  He runs his hands through his hair and then down over his face. 

“What do you mean?  Danny, what’s going on?”  Even with all they’ve been through, she can’t stand to see him in such despair. 

He looks at her, the emotions moving across his face too quickly and she takes his arm and leads him into the living room.  Stan was out of town on another business trip and Grace is sound asleep.  “Come on, Danny.  Sit down.”

He lets her lead him to the couch and sits down.  He can’t make any sense of anything right now.  “It’s crazy, Rachel.  This morning I woke up to a regular day, looking forward to work and all that comes with it.  Now, Five-0 no longer exists, Steve and Kono are in jail and Chin is back with HPD.  Add to that the governor’s dead, well, it’s over.”

Rachel looks at him, not sure what is going on.  “What?  Danny, talk to me.  What’s happened?  When we saw each other a few hours ago, it seems everything was fine.  Tell me.” 

Danny takes a deep breath and looks at her.  “I don’t even know where to start.  Let’s see.  This morning, the public safety liaison to the governor was killed in a car bomb.  In the course of the investigation, we found out that someone from Steve’s families past is involved.”  He didn’t care that he wasn’t supposed to talk about an ongoing investigation.  He wasn’t a cop any more.  What did it matter?  “Well, Steve was convinced that the governor was involved, too, and so he broke into the mansion.  Getting more proof that she is involved, we took it to the team.  That’s when we were informed that HPD had a warrant for Steve’s arrest.  They are convinced that he killed Laura Hills, the public liaison, and so he ran.  Turns out he loaded himself up with weapons…don’t ask…and went to get a confession from her.  At the same time, we were watching HPD tear HQ apart and IA came for Kono.  They have a witness stating she was at some break in to the asset forfeiture locker, so she’s under investigation for that.  Chin disappeared at that point and I went looking for McGarrett.”  He shudders thinking about what happened next. 

“While looking for him, I got a call saying that he was being arrested.  I sped over to the mansion in time to see them cuffing him and putting him in the back of a squad car.  Rachel, they say he killed the governor.  And Chin was the one arresting him.  He’s gone back to the HPD and dismantled Five-0.  I no longer have a job and Steve’s in jail.  Kono’s suspended; Chin’s betrayed everyone and I have no idea what to do.”  He can’t hold it in any more.  The tears start to fall. 

Rachel, not knowing what else to do, takes him in her arms, giving as much comfort as she can. 

“its okay, Danny.  It’ll all work out.  I know it will.” 

He looks at her, realizing she’s the only person left on this entire island that he can go to.  Everyone else is gone.  The fact that Steve is sitting in a cell right now is killing him.  He needs to talk to him; needs to hold him; needs to kiss and make love to him.  Bringing his attention back to Rachel, he sees the woman he fell in love with.  He eyes are kind and concerned; her hands are soft and caressing; and her words are exactly what he needs to hear. 

“Oh, Rachel.”  He sobs. 

She holds him close, old feelings coming back.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Danny wakes up, not knowing where he is.  He sits up, looking around the room and realizes he’s in Rachel’s bedroom.  Looking over, he sees her asleep next to him and his breath catches as he realizes he’s naked and in bed with her. 

_Holy fuck!  What did I do last night?  How could I do that?_ He pulls up the covers, just to be sure, and yep, he is completely naked.  Not a stitch of clothing on.  He hadn’t been drunk; not drugged or even out of his mind.  _Well, maybe out of my mind.  Everything in my life is falling apart and I comes over here to my ex-wife for comfort.  I should’ve known something like this would happen._ Gently and quietly, he slips out from under the covers, looking for his clothing. 

“Danny?”  He hears from behind him.  He freezes, not sure what to say.

“Uh, yeah, Rach?” 

“What’re you doing?”  She rolls over, facing him.

“Uh, I was getting my clothes.  I should be going.”

“Why?”

“Well, besides the fact that I don’t think it would be a good idea to be found by our daughter, you’re married.”

“I told you Stan and I are having issues.”

“That doesn’t mean you can go around sleeping with your ex, Rach.  It’s not right.  We shouldn’t have done that.”

“You really feel that way?”

He sits on the bed, having at least put his boxers on.  “Yeah, I do.  I’m grateful you were here for me.  You don’t know how grateful I am.  You are the only person left on this godforsaken rock I can come to, but this,” he waves his hand at the bed, “this is wrong.  We’re divorced and you are married.  I’m sorry.”  He pulls his pants out from under the bed and slips them on. 

“But, Danny…”  
                “No, Rachel.  This was a mistake.  Please don’t hold this against me where Grace is concerned.  I beg of you.  Again, I appreciate you letting me vent and seek comfort, but this…”  He puts his shirt on, buttoning the front. 

She glares at him, ready to rip him a new one and take Grace away from him, but then she softens.  She realizes that when things started getting going, she did this as revenge against Stan.  She wants to hurt him for being away so much.  She wants to use this to make him jealous and keep him home.  She realizes that her main reason for sleeping with her ex-husband was retaliation. 

“I won’t.  I promise.  I understand.  Things got out of control and we were both vulnerable.  Let’s not speak of this again.”

Danny nods, slipping on his shoes, his socks and tie being shoved in his pocket.  “I’m, uh, I’m gonna go.  I don’t want Grace catching me here this early.  We won’t be able to explain that away.  I’ll call you before the next weekend to find out when I can pick her up.”

“All right.”  She watches as he goes to the door.  “Danny?”

He turns back to her.  “Yes?”

“It was nice.  Felt like old times.  We certainly can’t say this was ever the problem.”

Danny grins, giving a slight chuckle.  “No, Rach, this was never the issue.  And, yes, it was nice.  Thank you.”  He opens the door and slips out, moving through the house as quiet as a mouse.

Getting behind the wheel of the Camaro, he puts his head in his hands. 

_What the hell am I gonna tell Steve?  How am I gonna tell him that, when things got bad, the first thing I do is go to my ex-wife and wind up in her bed?  He’s gonna hate me.  How can I live with him hating me?  What am I gonna do?_

He puts the car in gear and head home, not sure what’s going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st, please ignore the final note, again. I cannot figure out how to delete it so I will just have to keep addressing it. Of course there will be more. We have almost 6 seasons to get through, right?  
> 2nd, I did not realize how much time it takes to stay so true to each episode and canon. It takes at least 2-3 days to get through any episode I decide to include here and then more time to get it all down and make sense. Add RL to that and, well, it takes a great deal of time. So I have a question of you, the readers. I would like any responses, whether it be just comments, suggestions, criticism(constructive, of course) or just a nice word or two.  
> Here is the question: A) would you prefer me to post chapters more often, sticking to canon but not necessarily word for word from the episode, i.e. summarization with dialogue and action; or B) stick with details from the episode being referenced and canon, which will cause updates to take upwards of every three weeks or longer?  
> Please, please let me know. Even if your comment is simply A or B, it will help a great deal going forward. This story is quite time consuming and i want to continue it, but you are the readers and I want to give you what you want.  
> So please leave a comment and let me know. Thank you.
> 
> As for the end, some things need to happen. (running and hiding in the corner)


	7. What To Say...When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little from Steve's point of view in what happens after he's put in jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is just a short chapter to tide everyone over until we get to what you all are waiting for...Danny's confession, if and when it comes. What will happen? Stay tuned.

** What To Say…When. **

Steve paces the cell, from wall to wall.  He’s never been one to remain still for long and being trapped in this six-by-six room is driving him mad.  He’s been put in protective custody, his meals brought to him and allowed only one hour outside of this room in the yard, alone.  He’s sure he wouldn’t even get that if it wasn't required.  Considering who he’s accused of murdering and the way he’s run roughshod over this island, the guards are not exactly his best friends.  No matter that on the outside they are technically on the same side.  He’s been shoved, tripped, ‘accidentally’ hit since the moment he walked in here and knows it’s not gonna get any better. 

                He’s had very little contact with the outside world.  Danny’s been to see him twice in the last week and the visits have been short.  Danny has seemed nervous and short-tempered and he can’t understand why.  _Hell, I’m the one in here, not him._

He’s on edge as the governor’s funeral is today and his court appointed lawyer told him his trial has been fast tracked.  The Lieutenant Governor wants to make an example of him.  He can understand that but it’s doesn’t give him any time to mount a defense or find proof that WoFat is the one who shot the governor.  

So he finds himself filled with a great deal of nervous energy and the only way he knows how to expel it is exercise.  He’s done sit-ups, pull-ups and now his one hundred push-ups that he does every day. 

“McGarrett.  You got a visitor.”  He hears from behind him.  He stops mid push-up, wondering who the hell it could be.  He’s told Danny he doesn’t have to come.  It’s too uncomfortable to have anyone here.  Even though Danny is the only one who’s been to visit.  Kono can’t come to the prison, being suspended pending the investigation into the stolen money.  Chin?  Well, talk about uncomfortable.  He’s told that Jenna has been going over the evidence again and again, trying to find something…anything, but yet has had no luck.  Danny had just been here yesterday so he has no idea who this could be. 

Standing, pulling his coveralls back up over his shoulders, he allows himself to be cuffed and chained and paraded to the visitors room.  Taking the chains off, he walks in the room and smiles when he sees Danny there, again.  He misses him and is glad he’s there again. 

“Why you smiling at me?”  Danny asks.

“No tie.  Looks good on you.”  Steve does like it.  On the previous visits, Danny was still dressed in his usual cop uniform. 

“Yeah, well, there’s no uniform for an out of work cop.  Listen,” he leans forward, conspiratorially.  “I know you don’t like visitors, but this guy just wouldn’t take no for an answer.”  He puts down the phone, stands and moves to the side. 

Steve is stunned when his old CO sits down across the glass from him and picks up the phone.  This was the last person he wanted to see.  Bad enough he’s accused of killing he governor, but to actually visit him in prison?  He takes a deep breath and looks him back in the eye. 

“You didn’t have to come down here, sir.”  Steve doesn’t know what else to say. 

“You okay?”  Lieutenant Commander Joe White asks him.

“Nothing I wasn’t previously trained for, sir.”

“I hear they wanna move up your trial.”

“Yeah, the new guy wants to show off his no tolerance policy and convicting me is first on his list.” 

“Well, we’re here to make sure THAT doesn’t happen.”  He gives him a confident smile. 

“I appreciate that, sir, but I’m not sure how you can help.”

“Don’t you worry about that, son.  You just watch your back while you’re in here.  We need you alive to get you out of here.”

Steve smiles, glad that Joe is here.  He trusts Danny with his life, but he knows what Joe can get done and he feels maybe this just might work.  Joe White nods at him and stands, handing the phone back to Danny who sits back down.

“How are you really doing, Steven?”  he asks, concern flooding his eyes.

Steve, glancing at Joe and then back at Danny, shakes his head.  “I’m going nuts.  I’m stuck in that damn cell twenty-three hours of the day.  One hour out in the yard is not enough.  And I am watched constantly.  Now I know why prisoners get a little crazy.”  He grins.

“Hang in there, buddy.  We ARE gonna get you out and then we’re gonna prove Kono’s innocence and put Five-0 back together.”

“What about Chin?”

Danny huffs and takes a deep breath.  “I told you.  He’s back with the HPD.  Rank of Lieutenant and, since he’s the one who put the cuffs on you, running the investigation.  I can’t believe he betrayed you like that, Steve.  Betrayed us.”

“I know.  But he has to do what’s best for him.  So do you, Danny.  Why haven’t you gone back?”

“I have no desire to go work with a bunch of idiots who think you actually did this.  Don’t worry, I’ll figure something out.  Right now, we concentrate on getting you out of here.”

Steve studies his partner for a moment and has to ask.  “What’s going on, Danny?  You seem nervous and unsure.  What happened?”

Danny starts a little at this revelation.  Joe notices it but says or does nothing.  He’s watching the two of them very carefully.  He’s very aware of Steve’s past, even though Steve has no idea he knows.  From the first time he ever met this man as a child, he knew he was vastly different from both mother and father.  This was a boy who felt everything…and felt it hard.  As he grew up, Joe saw how carefully Steve chose his friends.  Didn’t matter boy or girl but if they showed loyalty and commitment, they were a friend for life.  Joe also noticed that was how Steve chose his girlfriends, and yes boyfriends, too.  It didn’t matter the gender.  Steve could see into their souls and that is what he wanted.  Joe has always envied the young man the ability to do that.  As he watches these two, the way they look at each other, he knows there’s more than just a working relationship here…more than just a friendship. 

“Nothing.  Everything’s good if you consider I have no job, my best friend’s in jail for killing the governor and we have no evidence to the contrary.”

Steve nods.  “Okay.  But you’d tell me if anything was wrong?  Rachel?  Grace?”

Danny, wondering how he can always say the wrong thing, stares at him.  “Um, they’re fine.  Grace is worried about her Uncle Steve.” 

Steve grins.  Thinking about that little girl is about the only thing that puts a smile on his face.  “Tell her her Uncle Steve is fine.”

“Yeah, but she’s smart.  She doesn’t really believe me as long as you’re in prison.”  Danny smiles, too, thinking about his little girl. 

“Well, hopefully we’ll both be able to sleep better soon.”

“Yeah.  Me, too.”  Danny nods. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Steve stares off into no-man’s land, sitting at the table, alone, in the back of the shave ice shop.  He finds it hard to believe that this morning, a few hours ago, he was talking to Danny and Joe and now here he was, ‘on the lam’ and hiding out in the back of Kamekona’s shop. 

When he’d stepped out in the yard and noticed all the guards missing, he knew something was up.  And when Victor Hesse walked out, he was ready to fight for his life.  But when Hesse, after stabbing him in the lower abdomen, whispered in his ear, he began to think that maybe he might just get out of this. 

“Listen to me, McGarrett, “he started, “WoFat ordered me to kill you.  I’m smart enough to know I’m next so here’s what you do.  You can escape while they’re transporting you to the hospital.  Then go after WoFat and prove your innocence at the same time.” 

He'd followed that advice and made a run for it.  The injury, taking its toll on him, had him breaking into Max’s apartment for lack of anywhere else to go.  And, he did trust the strange M.E.  He grins thinking about the little scene at Max’s after he’d sown him up…and the fact that Max had called Danny and Chin.  Although it’s not what Steve would have done, he’s glad Max did.  It led everything to this point, where he’s waiting for Danny and Chin to see if they can find the hidden camera in the governor’s study and hope that it’s still recording. 

But the biggest thing on his mind is Danny.  He’s worried about him.  Ever since he saw him at Max’s and he was ready to kill Steve for escaping, he’s been stand-offish.  Sure, they haven’t had any time alone but he barely even looks at him and has been snarky with him the whole time.  His mind wanders back to the night before this all started and he smiles, shifting in his seat as the memories of that wonderful night come back full force. 

“That big man out front is quite the entrepreneur.”  He’s startled out of his thoughts. 

“Kamekona’s good people.”  He grins up at Joe. 

“You got a good team around you, Steve.  They all seem to be good people.” 

Steve nods, thinking once again about Danny. 

“What’s going on, son?  You’ve been awfully quiet.” 

It's on the tip of his tongue to tell his old Commander about him and Danny.  He so needs someone to talk to but he knows Joe would be obligated to report it, just as Catherine would be.  He decides on another subject and brings up his father.  Joe gives him a little more information on his father and he has a hard time processing it.  He hadn’t known how hard his father took it when he sent he and Mary away.  He’d never thought about how it affected his father, just him…and his sister.  That’s a hard pill to swallow. 

Suddenly, they hear over a bullhorn, HPD demanding Steve come out, that he’s surrounded.  He bounds out of his chair, looking out the window.  He knows if he goes in, he won’t stand a chance, especially if Danny can’t find that hidden camera.  But he can’t put Joe and Kamekona in any danger because of him.  He decides to turn himself back in and hope that his partner finds the evidence needed to prove his innocence.  He nods to Joe and makes his way to the door.  Walking out, he sees HPD in full force along with SWAT, all for little old him.  He makes sure to tell them that Joe and Kamekona had nothing to do with this and that he forced them to take him in.  He couldn’t allow them to be punished for him deciding to break out of prison. 

“Let him up!  take off the cuffs now!”  He hears his partner yell as the Camaro comes to a screeching halt.  “Let him go!”  Danny yells, waving at the officers around him. 

“You got the wrong guy!”  Chin follows up, walking up behind Danny. 

Steve catches Danny’s eye, gratefulness in his and Danny nods.  Standing back up, he looks at the Lieutenant Governor who repeats that they have the wrong man.  That Steve is innocent. 

Steve can’t help the sigh of relief as those words are spoken. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Looking around, he sees almost all happy faces sitting around the table, drinking beer and sharing stories.  He knows they are mostly talking about him and this whole unfortunate situation that he would rather forget.  It was not his finest hour, breaking into the governor’s mansion, twice, and all but setting himself up to take the fall for said murder.  He looks at the one unhappy face and wishes Denning had been able to do something for her and these charges from IA.  He tries to comfort her, offering some possible off-the-books consulting to keep her in the game. 

His attention, though, is on the man in his office, sitting at his computer, looking lost and forlorn.  Grabbing a couple bottles, after checking in with Chin and thanking him for his help, he makes his way to Danny and his office. 

“Hey, you’re a couple behind.  Need to do some catching up.”  He places the bottle on the desk.  Taking a long drink from his, he studies his partner,  unable to make out exactly what he’s seeing on his face.  “What’s going on, Danny?”

“I’ve, uh, been going through the rest of the video.   The sound’s been scrubbed, but you need to see this, Steve.”  He turns the screen to face the bigger man. 

Steve sees the meeting unfold…a meeting with the governor, WoFat and his father.  He can’t believe it.  Maybe his father was dirty. 

“You don’t know what’s being said, Steve.  Your father may just be there undercover.  You know, part of his investigation.”

Steve nods, unable to believe his father may have been dirty.  He couldn’t have been.  He looks at Danny, needing nothing more than to hold him in his arms; to kiss him and feel him respond.  He needs that human contact from the person he loves.       

Danny looks from the screen back to Steve and the look on his face pulls at his heart.  Regardless of who’s standing around, he wants to get up and take the man in his arms.  After everything he’s been through in the last week, he wants to take this man home and comfort him to the best of his ability, but he knows he can’t.  Not until he tells him about Rachel…and he has no idea how he’s gonna do that.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please ignore the last note...there is more.   
> So, will Danny tell Steve? Will Steve figure it out? How will these two handle their feelings going forward? And will Joe say anything about what he suspects?


	8. What Hurts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny tries to tell Steve what happened the night he was arrested, but Steve has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit sexual content.

** What Hurts… **

Steve watches as the last of them walk out of HQ, turning back to the one person still there.  He walks into the office, sitting down hard on the couch. 

“You ready to go?”  He asks the blonde behind the desk. 

Danny looks up, dreading that question.  He knows he needs to tell Steve about Rachel and while everyone was around, he had an excuse, but now that everyone is gone, there is nothing to keep him from telling. 

“I guess.”  He mumbles.

“Danny, look, why don’t we just head on back to my place and we can talk there.  Obviously something is going on.”

Danny just nods, not able to look him in the eye. 

Steve stands, opens the door and waits for Danny to precede him.  Shutting down the table, turning off the lights, he locks the door behind him and follows the blonde out the door.   Driving back to his house, he keeps glancing over at Danny, who still has not been able to look at him.  He can’t figure out what’s bothering him.  He’s free; has been cleared of all charges and Five-0 is back in business.  Steve just wants to get him home and curl up with him and see where that leads.  Being stuck in a cell with no other company for a week has him on edge.  Sure, he’d taken care of business and jacked himself off a few times, but it left him feeling unsatisfied.  He wanted to be in his lovers arms, if only to just hold him.  That was the comfort he was looking for. 

But looking at the man in the passenger seat, he can’t help but think about that night before this all started and just how amazing the shower had been.  Half his attention on the road, he thinks back on that shower and all he wanted to do to the man sitting next to him and he feels the familiar warmth starting low in his abdomen and growing outward.  He feels his cock start to twitch and he tries to tame it.  They need to talk and not jump into bed with each other.  But he is having a hard time controlling that part of his body and by the time they reach the house, he’s almost flying full staff.  He sees Danny get out and head to the front door, his ass looking so good in his pants and Steve figures it can’t hurt if they talk after the sex.  A week is a long time to not touch another human being in that way. 

Getting out of the car quickly, he follows Danny up the walk and in the front door. 

Danny walks in the front room, dreading what is to come.  What he wants and what he needs to do have never been more at odds.  He feels Steve come up behind him and hears the door close, the lock slipping into place.  He starts to turn and he feels Steve against his back, his arms going around him and his breath in his ear. 

“I want you, Danno.  I NEED you.”  He moans as his hands move up and down, rubbing and caressing Danny’s torso.   

“Steve, listen…”  He starts but the lips on his neck, just below his ear, cause him to gasp, his previously flaccid cock now taking notice. 

Steve untucks his shirt, pulling it over his head and wraps it around his wrists behind his back.  “You’re mine, tonight, Danny.  I missed you while I was sitting in that cell.  I imagined you, your hands all over me, teasing my cock, sticking your tongue down my throat as you prepared me for your thick, beautiful dick.  I want that now, Danny.  I want you to fuck me.”  He breathes into Danny’s ear as one hand moves around, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.  Holding tight to the bound wrists, he slides the pants down, stepping between Danny’s legs to hold them down. 

Danny feels Steve’s hard thigh move against his ass, his foot stepping on his pants.  He’s trying to resist but when he feels the large, warm hand move to the front of his boxers and grasp his now semi-hard cock, he steps right out of his shoes and pants, standing now only in his boxers and socks.  He tries to pull away, but Steve’s hold on his wrists is tight, his hand around his now hardening cock, solid.  He actually whimpers, knowing he needs to tell Steve now, before anything happens and he’s determined to do that, turning his head to look Steve in the eye but all willpower melts away as the hand releases his cock only to slide inside the shorts and take it in his hand, slowly stroking it. 

“Dammit, Steve.”  He whispers, voice hoarse. 

“I want you, Danny.  I NEED you.”  Steve grunts in his ear. 

Danny tries to turn around but Steve holds him tight, his hand continuing to stoke his now fully erect cock.  He feels the warm, moist mouth on his, the big tongue prodding for entry.  Danny opens his lips and the tongue goes deep, seeking out every surface as if it’s been years.  Danny responds and the all too familiar dance begins.  He strains at the bonds around his wrists, but they are tight, his shirt not giving at all.  His breathing speeds up as the hand on his cock moves faster and his hips start to buck in rhythm with the hand. 

“Fuck, Steve, keep that up and I’m gonna blow right here!”  Danny groans out, trying one more time to get away. 

“Oh, don’t worry, Daniel.  I don’t want you to cum until you’re deep inside.  I won’t let that happen.  Not until I’m ready.”  Steve’s voice is low and almost threatening.  He pulls his hand out of Danny’s boxers, a growl of frustration leaving the blondes mouth.  “I think we need to get a little bit more comfortable.”  He pushes Danny to the stairs, hands holding the wrists tight, pushing him up the stairs to the bedroom.  Stopping a couple of feet from the end of the bed, Steve tightens the shirt, making sure he can’t get out and turns him to face him.  Gazing into his eyes, he gets lost in their blueness; falling deep into those pools and losing himself.  He never wants to surface again.  Stepping up to him, Steve places a hand on each side of Danny’s face, leans down and kisses him lightly, no demands or expectations. 

Danny, not expecting that, kisses him back with no demands.  It’s the most wonderful kiss he’s had in his life and he doesn’t want it to end.  He struggles to get his hands free and realizes there’s not a chance.  _Damn Navy knots!_   He leans against Steve, wanting to tangle his hands in Steve’s hair, pulling him closer but he can’t.  He moans in frustration, moving around, straining at the bonds. 

“Let me go, Steve.  Please?”  He mumbles against the lips caressing his. 

“Not yet, Daniel.  Relax.  You’re fine.”  Steve whispers back, his hands caressing down Danny’s neck, over his shoulders, down his sides to his hips.  “I’m gonna make you scream before _allowing_ you to fuck me.  You’re gonna be begging me.”  He nuzzles Danny’s neck, his tongue licking along his collar bone. 

He backs Danny against the end of the bed, remaining upright and slowly and methodically licks and kisses every inch of Danny’s shoulders, collar bones and neck.  He works his way down his chest, leaving no spot untouched. 

Danny, feeling every move of Steve’s tongue, is thrown back to the first night they spent together when Steve said he was going to get to know every inch of him.  And he did, front and back.  He shudders at the thought of it happening again since he was ready to explode and that was the first time he’d fucked Steve.  He feels his boxers sliding down his legs to his ankles and, opening his eyes, looks down as Steve kneels in front of him.  _Wait!  When did he remove his clothes?  Damn, this man IS really a ninja._ It had never even registered when Steve removed his clothes, his sense of touch dominating all else.   He feels the lips and tongue moving down one leg and up the other, avoiding his balls and cock. 

He wonders what is going to happen as he is pushed back on the bed.  Steve crawls next to him, pulling up to the headboard by sheer strength.  Danny feels him reach up to the headboard, fiddling with something and then move to straddle his legs, holding him completely still.  He pulls him up to a sitting position, reaches around his back and undoes the shirt.  Holding the hands tightly, he brings them together in front and reties them.  Danny tries to struggle away but Steve has too strong a hold on him. 

“Steve, please?”  He pleads to be let go. 

Steve grins, “I told you not to worry.  I have plans.  You’re safe, Danno.  No plans to hurt you.  You should know that.  I would never hurt you.”  He chuckles, “Now, frustrate the hell out of you?  Oh yeah!  That I plan to do.”  He raises Danny’s hands above his head and loops the belt he’s attached to the headboard through the shirt.  Danny is now stuck on the bed, completely naked, his cock bouncing on his thigh.   Steve licks his lips, eyes roving up and down Danny’s body. 

Without notice, Steve flips Danny over on his stomach, making sure to put a pillow under his hips to protect his precious cock.  Then starting at the nape of his neck, Steve licks, kisses and sucks his way down Danny’s back, covering every inch.  He stops for a moment when he reaches Danny’s ass.  Grabbing it with both hands, he kneads and massages the beautiful cheeks, making sure to stay away from his hole.  Leaning back over, he licks, bites and kisses all over, moving down each leg. 

Standing at the end of the bed, he looks at the man spread out on it and strokes his own throbbing cock lightly.  He wants to climb back up on this man, lube him up and slide his cock all the way up his ass, but he knows Danny’s not ready for that, yet, no matter how much that would mean to Steve.  He continues to lightly stroke his cock, wondering if he could get it up a second time.   His other hand moves down to cradle his balls and he groans, feeling them full and round.  He can’t control himself anymore and he climbs up on the bed, spreading Danny’s legs wide.  He kneels between them, hands grabbing the ass in front of him, massaging it hard. 

“Fuck, Danny, your ass is so beautiful.  It’s perfect.”  He leans forward, grabbing the lube he’d thrown on the bed earlier.  Filling his hand, he spreads it between both hands, one moving to Danny’s ass and the other to his own cock.  Slipping down into the crease between the ass cheeks, he spreads the lube up and down while slicking up his own cock. 

“Steve?  What the hell are you doing?  Listen, I’m not…”  Danny begins. 

“Don’t worry, Danny, that’s not what I have in mind.  Trust me.”  He lets go of his own cock, grabbing the bottle of lube and squeezes some more onto Danny’s ass.  Using both hands, he spreads it all around and in between the cheeks, but never entering his hole and then leans over as he spreads them, slipping his cock between the cheeks.  Resting for a moment on top of Danny, he plants his hands on either side of Danny and begins a slow thrust between the cheeks of his ass.  Putting more of his weight on Danny, he starts thrusting harder and faster, needing to feel that rush just before he explodes.  He can tell that Danny is getting worked up to by the bucking of his hips and the noises coming out of his mouth. 

“Oh, I can’t have you cumming just yet, Daniel.”  He grunts out as his orgasm starts to build.  He leans on one arm, sliding  the other between Danny and the pillow and grabbing him at the base of his cock and squeezing tight.  Danny grunts as he feels his orgasm stopped dead while listening to the building of Steve’s. 

Knowing that he’s stopping Danny from an orgasm gives Steve a fierce feeling of power over him and that adds to his arousal.  He feels his balls swell and fill , his cock becoming painfully large and that familiar tingle at the base of his spine.  His hips move faster, the friction of his cock between the cheeks of Danny’s ass and the feeling of power takes him over that edge.  His orgasm rips through him, better than anything in the last week and he yells out as he explodes all over Danny back and ass.  He lets go of any walls and enjoys the ecstasy of his orgasm. 

Danny, feeling the hot liquid on his back, tries to wiggle out of Steve’s grasp so he can experience his own orgasm.  He needs to cum now.  Once that’s done, he can get Steve to let him go and he can tell him what he needs to.  But his physical needs have to be taken care of first.  His focus is too distracted by the large, warm hand holding him at the base of his aching cock, keeping him from having his own release.  He’s amazed, again, at the amount of self-control the man has. 

Steve, leaning heavily on his left arm, his right wrapped around Danny’s torso, hand grasping his cock, breathes heavily as he comes down from the high of his orgasm, chuckles.  _Fuck, I needed that.  Now I can concentrate on driving the man below me absolutely insane until he’s begging to fuck me._ Moving quick as a big cat, he flips his lover over onto his back, letting go of his hot, throbbing cock and lies next to him, just looking at how hot this man is.  It was all he could think about while he was in that cell…the fabulous body lying next to him.  But even more, the beautiful man that inhabits that body.  He knew that Danny was doing everything he could to get him out.  He knew the man he loves would get him out…legally…and be able to continue the wonderful life they have available to them. 

He caresses Danny’s chest, running his hand through the matted, sweaty chest hair.  He smiles as Danny opens his eyes which are full of frustration and near desperation. 

“Let me go, Steve.  Please?”  He asks calmly.  Or as calmly as he can.  His cock feels as if it going to explode.  “Or at least jerk me off.  Give me something.  I NEED to cum!”

“I told you, Daniel, you will get to.  But only when you’re buried balls deep inside me.”  He grins big, his hand sliding down the slick abdomen, surrounding the thick, throbbing cock.  He doesn’t move his hand, just holds it.  He leans over, his face just above Danny’s, his tongue slipping between his lips and licking at Danny’s mouth.  Immediately, his lips open, allowing Steve’s tongue to delve deep.  Danny groans at the kiss, sucking hard on Steve’s tongue, taking it as deep as he can.  He hopes to distract Steve enough that he will give him just enough friction to get off. 

But no such luck.  The SEAL’s control is to good and his hand doesn’t move.  It just surrounds the stiff member as if waiting.  Steve breaks the kiss, trailing his lips down Danny’s jaw to his ear, kissing and licking lightly at it.  Danny groans, moving his hips to try and get any kind of friction.  Steve increases the pressure, just a little, to keep there from being any friction. 

“Not yet.  I’m not ready, but I need to keep you just on the edge.  I want you to scream when you cum deep inside me.”  He whispers, licking down Danny’s neck to the spot he knows drives him crazy. 

Danny moans and whimpers as Steve teases and tortures him.  With all pride leaving him, he whines, “Please?  Please, Steve?  I need to cum.” 

Steve chuckles against his throat and releases Danny’s cock.  Moving swiftly, he straddles Danny’s waist, back to him, lube in his hands.  He squeezes a generous amount into one hand, reaches behind him and begins to prep himself, rubbing his fingers in the crease and then one sliding in his tight hole up to the second knuckle.  Working it in and out, he adds a second, stretching himself out.  He squeezes lube all over his semi-hard cock and then starts stroking himself, building himself toward another massive orgasm.  He wants to feel just as explosive as he knows Danny will. 

Danny watches in fascination as Steve preps himself.  He’s never seen anyone do that before and he finds it extremely arousing.  He thrusts his hips up, trying to get anywhere near Steve’s groin or hand as he moves it up and down, in and out.  He hears Steve groan as he slides three fingers in, pushing his ass back toward Danny’s face and he whimpers, wanting to lick at the beautiful ass. 

Soon, Steve is ready, his cock fully erect and his ass aching to feel Danny pistoning in and out like a madman.  “Now!”  He all but screams, leaning back, grabbing the shirt, flicking his wrist and releasing Danny’s hands. 

“Really?  That’s all it takes?”  Danny yells, rubbing at his wrists.

“Is that truly what you have on your mind?”  Steve shouts back, wiggling his ass in front of Danny face.  Danny pauses for just a moment, just a moment, before his dick takes over and he has to bury it deep in that gorgeous ass in front of his face.  Pulling himself out from under Steve, he kneels between his spread knees, hands roughly grabbing a cheek in each and pulling them apart. 

“You want it?  You got it!”  He shifts until the head of his red, angry, aching cock is at the entrance and, without any warning, thrusts hard, going balls deep. 

Steve yells, first with pain, then surprise and then groans in pleasure as he feels Danny completely fill him up. 

“Fuck, yes!”  He screams, pushing back against his lover, wanting him as deep as possible.  He continues to stroke his own cock to make sure he orgasms at the same time. 

Danny, now lost to his most base desires, thrusts hard and fast, the need to cum overriding everything else.  Playing into Steve’s ‘game’, he bangs him hard, grabbing his hips and pounding with all his might.  He digs his fingers of his left hand into Steve’s muscular side while his right hand moves around, slapping Steve’s away and takes the hard cock in his and strokes Steve in rhythm with his cock. 

Steve groans loudly as he feels Danny’s hand on his cock and he leans forward on both hands, letting the pleasure flow through and over him.  It feels as though it’s been so long since he’s felt Danny’s hands on him…his whole life.  He drops his head, looking down his long torso to watch as his cock is stroked with long, hard, fast strokes and it just makes him more aroused.  He feels the telltale tingle in his spine, his balls filling and tightening up and he knows he’s about to blow.

“I’m close, Danny.  Fuck, I’m almost there!”  He shouts as his dick expands, growing harder and longer. 

Danny speeds up his stroking as he feels his own balls fill and his cock grow thicker and harder.  He knows it’s a matter of moments before he loses all control. 

“I wanna feel you cum all over my hand first!  Come on, Steve!”  He urges, leaning on Steve’s back as he thrusts deep.  He feels the muscles in Steve’s back tense, then his thighs, his back arching up like a cat.  A loud, animalistic howl bursts from his mouth as Danny feels his cock jerk and then start spurting all over Steve’s stomach, his hand and the bed.  He keeps stroking as he buries his own cock deep in Steve’s ass, his balls slapping hard against Steve’s and he shouts as his orgasm hits him hard and his own cock spurts deep into Steve.  His hips snap sharply against Steve as he spews more and more hot liquid deep in Steve’s bowels, unable to control a single part of his body.  His hand has fallen away from Steve’s now spent cock, covered in white juice as he props himself against Steve’s back.  He thrusts a couple more times, Steve’s ass sucking out the last of his come and he drops onto Steve's back, unable to hold himself up. 

Steve, having had every drop drawn from him, leans on his elbows, the only thing from keeping him falling flat on the bed, possibly injuring himself and Danny in the process.  His breathing is hard, harsh and fast and he feels the sweat running down his face, onto his arms and down his neck.  He can hear Danny breathing the same way and he smiles.  The orgasm he’s just had is only bettered by the one in the shower a week ago.  The feeling of Danny in his ass is one he will never tire of and he doesn’t ever want to do without.  He knows that he and Danny will be together for the rest of their lives.  Danny is the one he’s meant to be with and there will never be anyone else.  As his breathing evens out, he raises his head. 

“Hey.  You okay?”  He questions the man still leaning heavily on his back. 

“I will be.  Dammit, Steve, that was incredible.  The combination of the helplessness and then complete control over you was indescribably arousing.  How did you know?”

Steve chuckles, pushing back slightly against Danny, urging him to withdraw his wilting member.  “I know the issues you have with control, Daniel.  Taking it away and then giving over completely to you, I knew would drive you mad.  Not hard to figure out.”  He pulls forward, slipping out from under him then turning to him, looking him directly in the eyes.  “And I love you.  That always is arousing.”  He reaches out with his hands to the man he loves,  taking his and helping him off the bed.  “You’re a mess.  Go take a shower…alone.  I’ll change the bed so we have a clean place to sleep.”  He kisses Danny warmly and sweetly.  He breathes in his scent, never wanting to forget it.  He almost had during the last week.  Never again. 

Danny, kissing him back, doesn’t want this to end.  But reality comes slamming back to him like a tidal wave and pulls away for fear Steve will be able to feel the change in him.  He nods, afraid to speak and goes to the bathroom. 

Steve, reaching for the sheet, wipes off his stomach and the grabs his briefs.  He doesn’t want anything dripping out onto the floor.  Moving quickly, he strips the bed and pillow, balling it all up and putting it in the laundry basket in the corner.  Going to the linen closet, he pulls out clean sheets and just finishes making up the bed as he hears the water turn off.  Silently congratulating Danny on close to a Navy shower, he smiles as he throws the last of the pillows on the bed.  Turning to the bathroom, he sees Danny walk out, hair pointing in all directions, his skin still glistening from the steam and a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“All yours.”  He says, nodding at the bathroom. 

Steve approaches him, stopping in front of him, kissing him again.  “I love you, Danny.  You know that, right?”

Danny swallows hard, looking anywhere but in those hazel eyes.  “Yeah.  I do.  I love you, too.”  He whispers, leaning against his chest.  “I love you so much.  Now, go.  Your turn.”  He pushes Steve away, unable to be near him at that moment. 

He watches as Steve goes into the bathroom and then hears the water start flowing again.  He sits down on the clean bed, running his hands through his unruly hair and places his face in his palms.  He bites his bottom lip to keep himself from crying.  He knows what he has to tell Steve is going to devastate him and he’s almost sure he will lose him forever.  He toys with the idea of not saying anything , but dismisses that just as quickly.  He can’t live with the guilt and Steve deserves to know.  He can’t start this relationship off on a lie.  He takes a deep breath, looks for a pair of underwear that will fit him and crawls into bed.  He hears the water turn off and smiles.  He looks at the clock.  Three minutes on the dot.  He listens as Steve goes through his usual bathroom routine and then the door opens.  He listens as Steve rummages for a clean pair of briefs and then feels the bed shift as he crawls in and takes Danny in his arms.  Again, Danny considers not telling him, or at least waiting until morning but he can’t wait. 

“What’s wrong, Danno?  After all that we just did, you are still so tense.”

“Steve, I’m so sorry.”  He spits out. 

“For what?  I’ve already told you, I’m willing to wait until you’re ready.”  He hugs him close. 

“No.  Not that, though, thank you.  I didn’t mean for it to happen, but it did and I feel so wrecked.  I had nowhere else to go.”  He starts to ramble. 

Steve, his sense now fully alert, pulls back and leans on his elbow.  “What are you talking about?”

“You and Kono were both being booked; Chin had abandoned us and gone back to HPD.  It was the only place I had left to go.”  Danny continues on, shifting and sitting up against the backboard. 

Steve, now concerned, sits up, too, looking at Danny with his best Navy SEAL stare.  “What did you do, Daniel?”

Danny looks into those eyes, sure it will be the last time he will ever see them this close, “I didn’t go there with any intention but to have someone to talk to.  To have someone comfort me.  I’m so sorry.”

“Danny?”  Steve asks, trepidation in his voice. 

“I stayed the night with Rachel, Steve.”  He sees the betrayal begin to show in those hazel eyes and it kills him.  “I slept with Rachel while you were being booked for murder.”                                                                                                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please ignore the final note. There is plenty more.   
> .  
> Danny is easily distracted, isn't he? Now that the cat is out of the bag, what's gonna happen?   
> Please, let me know what you think(as I run and hide in the closet). I appreciate any constructive comments...or any comments at all. Thank you for reading!


	9. What Pain...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny deal with the aftermath of Danny's confession.

** What Pain… **

               

                Danny sits on the crappy pull-out sofa in his dingy little one-room apartment, head in his hands and his body still shaking.  He looks up, eyes bloodshot, face covered in tears running down his unshaven face, staring at nothing but the empty wall across from him.  He doesn’t see the sun shining, the trees gently swaying in the breeze or the people moving about in the courtyard.  He doesn’t hear the children playing or music coming from someone’s radio.  He doesn’t notice anything around him but the sound of his own breathing and the feeling of complete emptiness. 

                **“You WHAT?  You did what, Danny?”**

**“I’m so sorry, Steve.  It just happened.”**

**“It just…no, things like that don’t just happen.”**

**“I didn’t go there intending anything more than to have someone to talk to.”**

**“Get out.”**

**“What?”**

**“Get out.  I want you the fuck out of my face!”**

**“Steve, please.  Let me explain…”**

**“Out!  Just get out!  I don’t wanna see your face again!”**

                Danny winces as those words go through his head again.  he’d tried to plead with Steve to hear him out but he’d just told him to get out, his voice cold and threatening.  Danny knows that voice well and not to argue with it.  He’d tried to tell him they still had to work together, but Steve didn’t seem to care.  He all but threw Danny out, barely giving him time to get dressed. 

                That had been two days ago and Danny hasn’t seen him since.  When he walked into HQ the next day, he’d been told that Steve had called and said he was going to be away for a few days and not to call him.  That had cut Danny to the core.  He knew Steve was serious and he’d blown it. 

                He’s plodded through the last two days, but it had become too much and he’d claimed sick and come home early today.  He’d barely been able to keep himself together before breaking down just after closing the door behind him.  He’d known Steve was going to be upset; angry; even betrayed, but to call out and not even give him a chance to explain…to ask for forgiveness is more than he can handle.  He’d tried one more time, as he was pulling his pants on in the living room but Steve, standing on the landing, had pointed to the door and told him to get out.

                Danny puts his head back in his hands as the tears begin to flow again, his inability to stop them just another failure in a long list. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

                Steve reaches up, his fingers feeling for just the right grip.  Not finding it, he takes a deep breath and runs his fingers along the ledge, stopping when he finds just the right one.  Holding tight, he lifts himself up, using his toes on the grips he’d just vacated.  Pulling himself up, he slowly makes his way to the ledge he set his sights on.    Moments later, he pulls himself upon the ledge, stripping off his pack and lying on his back, breath hard and heavy.  Rolling his head, he glances over the edge, seeing that he’s just over 300 feet up the sheer cliff wall and he allows himself a small grin. 

                _No one around for miles.  Just where I want to be.  No one around; no one telling me what I should do; no one begging me to talk to him; no chance of seeing that lying, cheating bastard._

                Steve pushes himself back against the cliff and looks out over the jungle spread out below him.  Usually a view like this would calm him.  But not today.  It gives him the space he needs but doesn’t calm the shitstorm blowing through his head. 

                _How could he do that?  How could he after knowing what he means to me?  He is what got me through that week of hell in that prison…thinking about him waiting for me when they finally sorted things out.  I would not have made it through without the thought of him.  Then to find out he went and slept with his ex-wife on the night I was being booked!?  Fuck!_

                Steve shakes his head, running his hand over his face, wiping away the tears he refuses to acknowledge.  He’d run Danny out, sending him back to that little, shitty apartment that he deserves.  He never wanted to see him again.  That’s why he took this time off.  He can’t go in there and face him.  He’s not sure if he still can.  He’d come out here to try and clear his mind but it wasn’t helping.  The pain is still too intense; too fresh.  He doesn’t know what he would do if he saw Danny right now.  He certainly wouldn’t kiss him…at least not with his mouth. 

                He grabs his pack and unpacks the small tent he brought with him and the light sleeping bag.  He lays it out in the tent and sets up an area for a fire.  He’d packed some light kindling, knowing he wouldn’t find any wood up here but doesn’t light it, saving it for when it gets dark and the temperature drops. 

                He crawls into the tent, flinging his arm over his eyes and tries to calm himself down.  It’s been two days and the ache in his heart is still strong and the wound to his soul still bleeding openly.  He’s been betrayed and lied to in the past.  Hell, Catherine lied to him when she got together with Billy.  But he forgave her.  Nothing really happened between the two of them until she had broken up with him.  It still hurt, though. 

                But this?  Danny told him he loved him.  And Steve himself and said “I love you”.  Then Danny went and slept with his ex.  In his mind, he knows it’s different since she’s a woman, but in the scheme of things, it was still cheating.  Because he doesn’t love Danny because he’s a guy.  No, he loves him because of his spirit and love and joy of life.   He loves Danny for who he is…and he knows Danny feels the same way.  So, it is still cheating.  It’s still a betrayal. 

                Steve rolls over on his side, wrapping his arms around himself and pulls his knees up to his chest, like a little baby.  Again, ignoring the tears that insist on falling, he tries to push this all out of his head but his mind keeps going back to all that had happened since the night Matt had left.  It’s all been so fast.  He’d never fallen so quick and so hard for someone and he had wanted to jump in with both feet.  He’d never considered that Danny would do this to him. 

                He sighs deeply, the air rattling through his lungs as the sobs make their way to the surface, again.  He’d spent most of that night sobbing, more than he ever had before in his life, even when his mother died.  He can’t stop them…and being up here all on his own, he doesn’t try.  He lets the tears fall, wondering if he’ll ever love, and be loved, again.

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

                Danny opens his eyes, squinting against the light pouring in through the window.  Groaning, he pulls himself up, running his hand through his hair and looks around.  He sees the empty bottles scattered all around him and smacks his lips around the desert that is his mouth.  Swinging his feet over the side of the bed, he places his head in his hand, the drums in his head picking up and drowning out any other noise around.  He looks at the clock and groans again:  6:15am. 

                He’d been drinking until he passed out, from what he can gather, around one a.m.  He knows it won’t help anything but it allowed him to ‘fall asleep’ without all the guilt and anguish swirling around in his head.  It also helps with the nightmares.  He doesn’t have them.  Standing slowly, he pads into the bathroom, empties his bladder and looks in the mirror.  Turning on the faucet, he washes his hands and face, considering calling in sick today.  Steve is due back and he’s not sure he can face him.  They haven’t spoken since he was kicked out five days ago.  Steve hasn’t been home or answering his cell.  Danny has been trying to call; wanting to talk to him before they go back to work.  They need to at least minimize the awkwardness that is sure to be there between them so they can do their jobs. 

                He reaches over and turns on the water in the shower, strips down and steps in.  The cool water feels good as it warms up, rinsing away the sweat and stink.  As the water heats up, the drums in his head get louder and he struggles through the rest of shower.  Relief is felt when he turns the water off and he grabs a towel, quickly drying himself off and stepping back out into the main room.  Wrapping the towel around his waist, he goes to the cabinet over the sink and pulls out some OTC pain meds.  Popping two in his mouth, he does a quick clean up of all the bottles and trash, putting the bag by the front door.  By this time, the meds are kicking in and he goes back into the bathroom to finish his morning routine. 

                As he dresses, his phone buzzes and he grabs it, hoping its Steve. 

                “Hey, monkey.  Good morning.”  He answers after seeing the caller ID.                    

                “Morning, Danno.  I just wanted to call and say good morning.”

                “Oh, well this is the best good morning I’ve had.”

                “Are you okay, Daddy?”  Her voice sounds concerned. 

                “I’m fine, monkey.  I’m just fine.”  He squeezes his eyes tight.

                “Okay.  You just haven’t called much so I wanted to be sure.”

                Grace…always so intuitive.  “Just been busy, Grace.  Don’t you worry.  Your Danno is just fine.”  He presses his fingers to his left temple. 

                “Okay.  See you this weekend?”

                “You bet, Monkey.  I’ll see you Friday night.  You have a good day at school.”

                “Okay, Daddy.  Have a good day at work.  Love you, Danno.”

                “Danno loves you.”  He says and disconnects the line.  Dropping the phone on the couch beside him, he places his head in his hands, struggling to fight back the urge to cry.

                Pulling himself together, he picks up his phone, wallet, badge and gun and heads out the door. 

                Twenty minutes later, he’s walking in the main doors, dreading what’s to come. 

                “Morning, brah.”  Chin greets him.

                “Morning, Chin.”  He looks around and sees Steve in his office.  He’s torn between wanting him to look up and acknowledge him and to keep his head down and not even know he’s there.

                As if he heard him, Steve looks up from his computer, eyes cold and calculating, nods and goes back to his work. 

                Danny feels as if he’s gonna bust wide open.  He’d expected many things, but not that.  He thought Steve would just ignore him or demand to see him in his office or even storm out, but he did not expect a greeting like any other day.  As if the last few months hadn’t even occurred. 

                “Chin, I’ll be in my office.  Paperwork.”  He throws up his hands.

                Chin smiles and nods, not even picking up on the tension. 

                Danny goes into his office and pulls out his laptop.  While waiting for it to boot up, he sits back, taking a long drink from the coffee he’d picked up on the way in. 

                _If that’s the way he wants to play it, then let’s play.  If he’s gonna pretend nothing has happened between the two of us, I can work with that.  I’ll have to._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

                                                                                               

                Steve looks up from his computer, sees Danny standing there, nods at him and looks back down at the screen.  He hadn’t been sure that Danny would show up today, but now that he’s here, they have to figure out a way to work together.  This is exactly why he tries to stay away from getting involved with someone he works or serves with.  He and Catherine had never served together after they started whatever it was that they had and he made sure they never did. 

                Because he went against his better judgment, he now has to deal with the fallout and it’s not going to be pretty.  

                He’d pulled himself together the next morning and spent the day exploring the cliff he’d been climbing.  He knew they were going to have to find a way to work together and the only way he knew he could deal with it is to box it all up and put on a shelf…a very high shelf where he can’t easily access it.  He needs to put this behind him and move on.  It’s what he does.  He did it with him mother; he did it when his father sent him away; he did it every time his life was in danger and he came through.  He can’t dwell on it and he certainly doesn’t need to ‘talk’ about it.  They had a few fun months.  Then he betrayed him, just like everyone does.  It’s what people do.  He’s used to it.  Time to move on. 

               

                The rest of the day is quiet.  No new case; he and Danny manage to avoid each other and not make Chin and Kono wonder why; and he’s ready to leave and doesn’t have the urge to kill anyone.  All in all , a good day. 

                “McGarrett.”  He barks into his phone as he’s ready to leave.  The rest of the team gone…or so he thought.

                “Commander?  This is the governor’s assistant.  He would like to see you first thing in the morning.“

                “Uh, first thing?”

                “Yes, sir.  Please don’t be late.  He will expect you by eight.”

                “Okay.  I’ll be there.  Thank you.”  He disconnects the phone, wondering what that’s about and why he’s being called in.  He doesn’t look where he’s going and drops his phone when he runs right into Danny. 

                 “Oh, uh, sorry, Danny.”  He says awkwardly. 

                “Uh, no problem.”  He steps back, not sure what to say or where to go.  “Listen, Steve…”

                “No.  don’t.”  Steve brings him up short, his voice now cold and calculating.

                “Come on, Steve, we need to talk about what happened.”

                “What?  About how you completely betrayed me?  How, when I needed you most, you went and slept with your ex-wife?  Huh?”

                “No.  About how we feel, Steve.  I feel wretched.  I feel…”

                “Stop.  You don’t get to do this.  We don’t need to talk about our feelings.  You had your fun, realized you didn’t want to be with another man, Daniel, and went back to what was comfortable.  I understand.  Move on.  Just move on.”

                Danny looks at him, eyes wide.  He can’t believe what he’s hearing.  He moves around so he’s standing in front of the taller man. 

                “What the hell are you talking about?  Being with another guy has nothing to do with it!  I made a mistake, Steve.  A fucking, stupid, mistake.  No, I never should have done it, but it’s done.  I can’t go back and undo it.  I wish I could, but I can’t.  So, yeah, we do need to move on, but together.” 

                 Steve snorts, air coming out his nose.  “Together?  Not sure what you mean by that, Daniel.  You moved on without me.  Then came back to my bed, fucked me and THEN told me about Rachel.  How do you think I felt after that?  Huh?”

                “I tried to tell you.  I couldn’t do it while you were behind that glass, but once out, I tried.  I wanted to tell you as soon as we got in the door but you all but jumped me.  I didn’t have a chance.”

                Steve walks around him, pacing around the table.  “Oh, you could have stopped me.  You could have yelled out ‘I have something to tell you, Steven”.  There are many things you could have done.”

                Danny stares at him.  _How could he even say that?_ “Stop you?”  Danny goes on the defense, “Are you serious?  Oh, no, when you get started, there is no stopping you, _Smooth Dog_!  There was no way I was going to stop you from getting what you wanted and what you wanted was to be fucked, Steve.  You knew I wanted to talk, but by the time we got to the house, you’d completely forgotten about that and had to have what you wanted.”

                Steve shakes his head.  “Oh, no.  Don’t put this one me.  You are an adult, too, Danny, and have control over what you do and what happens to you.  You wanted it as much as I did, even knowing what you did, and you let it happen.  Don’t you blame me for it.”  He leans on his knuckles on the table, glaring at Danny.  “It’s a simple thing, Danny.  You cheated on me.  You obviously don’t want to be with me in the long run.  I know you love Rachel and you’ve shown where you wanna be.  And that’s not with me.  That’s it.  We move on.  We work together and we move on.  I’m pretty sure I can still trust you to have my back in that regard.  No, I know you’ll always have my back when it comes to this team.  You just don’t have it when it comes to us.  We’re good.”  He continues to glare at Danny.

                Danny, having just been torn in two, drops his shoulders and his head.  “Steve…”

                “We’re done here, Danny.  Okay?  I have to meet with the governor in the morning, first thing so I need to get home. There’s nothing left to say.”  He pushes himself up and with one last look, he walks out the door, leaving Danny to lock up. 

                Danny watches him go, frozen in place.  He hadn’t expected this.  He was sure, once they had a chance to talk, Steve would listen to him; that he would give him a chance to explain, to tell him what had happened that night.  He wanted to tell him how upset he’d been at the thought of Steve spending the rest of his life in jail; to only be able to see and talk to him through a half-inch piece of plexi-glass.  How distraught he was at the turn of events and how he felt everything was crashing in around him.  And how much he cares for him and, yes, loves him; how much he wants to spend the rest of his life with him.  That, with the thought of losing him, he was ready to commit and do whatever he needed to take that next step.  He no longer had any fears about living his life with him.

                But now, that was all gone.  With one stupid decision, he’d ruined everything.  He couldn’t believe how unfeeling Steve had been, though.  Again, it was as if the last few months had never happened.  Danny knew that he had the ability to lock things away; to not get emotionally involved, but he thought Steve had moved past that.  He’d said he loved him.  He’d talked about making a life together once they got past the few things keeping them from shouting their relationship from the roof. 

                Today had shown just how little Steve had developed in this area, Danny was convinced.  The Navy SEAL was just as closed off as he ever was and Danny started to doubt anything he’d been told in the last few months was true. 

                _I mean, he didn’t want to tell Catherine.  He didn’t want me to tell Rachel.  Maybe he did think this was just a fling and his indignance when told of my mistake was just the excuse he needed.  Well, if that’s the case, fine._

                Danny makes sure everything is shut down, locks up and leaves the Palace.  Arriving back at his apartment, he walks in, sees the state of it, grabs the six pack out of the fridge and proceeds to drown out the guilt and fear for another night. 

 

TBC…                                                                                                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, RL is getting a little too real, so there may be an extended time between chapters for a bit. I apologize and will try to get them posted as soon as I can. Please bear with me while I get through this time and I promise, the saga will continue. This is not the end.  
> .  
> Thank you all for reading and your wonderful comments and suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like that ending? Want more? Let me know...doesn't have to be the end.


End file.
